Rise of a Ninja Legend
by Futonlegend
Summary: Having failed the graduation exam a third time, Naruto whispered a wish for help and unbeknownst to him, a shooting star raced across the evening sky as he asked his wish. Will it come true and how will this affect his future?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Wish upon a Star

The day couldn't get any worse for a certain blonde in the village of Konoha. He'd failed the academy graduation exam for a third time because he couldn't make a proper Bunshin. Why did the test have to be Bunshin, why not Kawarimi or Henge? He'd flunk the written test by scoring 40 out of 100 points and the passing grade was 55. He made up in the practical (shuriken & kunai trajectory) with a combined score of 70 to pass. Then when he found out the ninjutsu portion of the exam was the Bunshin no jutsu, his heart sank.

It didn't help that one of the persons he looked up to had failed him without even considering Mizuki's argument. Iruka said that the rest of the graduates made more Bunshin that Naruto produced and were properly done.

Now our favorite blonde clothed in a horrid orange jumpsuit with a few blue patches was sitting on the swing outside the academy alone by himself while ten feet away, all the graduates, 26 of them were with their parents or guardians celebrating.

There were obviously people whispering in the crowd amongst adults but this didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Make no mistake Naruto might not be the smartest kid-wanna-be ninja in the bunch, but his senses were well above Genin level.

He could hear things, even slightest of sounds 20 meters away, and he could smell a pot of food five or more blocks away from his apartment. His sight and vision was like an animal's which is why many of his pranks were successful and he was able to dodge many Genin and Chunin for a while.

Naruto sighed, "I wish my parents were alive to help me through this."

At that very moment as those words were being uttered, a light dashed through the evening sky faster that the human eye could see. Naruto got off the swing and left.

A shy girl wearing a beige hoody with pale white eyes who happened to be standing next to her guardian, KO, whispered, "I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha with a quick pace obviously not wanting to hang around longer than he needed to.

As usual, he received many death glares from the villages and a number of ninjas alike. "Demon", "Trash", "Fox". He could hear even the smallest of voices saying these words. He ran. He ran as fast as he could. The broke down brownish red building was in sight. As bad as it may look, it was his home. He owned the whole building; after all, no one wanted to live near the demon.

The journey up the stair seemed endless but Naruto finally made it to his apartment door. Before he could unlock the door, someone said,

"There's a special make up exam being given to those who failed this year. Are you interested Naruto?" said a man in a seducing yet monotone voice.

Naruto's world lit up when he recognized the voice of his academy teacher and Chunin.

"Mizuki-sensei, what do I have to do, tell me, tell me!" Naruto exclaimed.

Mizuki replied, "Nah I don't think you're up to it. Only the toughest and slyest ninja can pass this exam." 'Hook, line and sinker' he thought.

"There's no one slyer and tougher than me." Our favorite ninja in orange retorted.

Well this statement was mostly correct. Naruto, from age 3 had a very difficult life. After being kicked out of the orphanage at age 5, he was forced to live on streets for a while, until he joined the academy. He also has the highest reputation for "Prank and Run" in all of Konoha. With his keen senses and cunning mind, he'd make a formidable shinobi someday, if there were people willing to help him.

Mizuki eventually gave in and continued, "OK, these are your instructions…"

_**3 hours later**_

Naruto: 'Man that was easy, I didn't expect the Old Man to have fallen for such a low rank Jutsu. Oiroke no Jutsu must rock.'

The orange clad ninja had successfully infiltrated the Hokage tower and taken the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Mizuki sensei had told him all he needed to know. He gave him the shift changes, the amount of time in between the switch, the location of the scroll and even how to get out. It was only up to Naruto to complete the "test" without getting caught.

Although Naruto was excited about passing the exam, his ego was not too big to recognize that there was a change that he would fail the test and having to drop out from the program altogether. And if this was really the FSOS, then it had some seriously powerful Jutsu, which he could right down on the paper he had brought so he could use later on.

After Naruto had reached the clearing Mizuki had told him to go to, the first thing Naruto did was pull out a mini-pencil and piece of paper to write down some jutsus just to be on the safe side. He opened the big scroll and what you think was the first jutsu:

"Kage Bunshin, Bunshin is my worst jutsu. Let's see what else they got here. Shuriken Kage Bunshin? What's with all the Bunshin! Man, ok maybe the next one might be something different. Bunshin Bakuha!" he pouted.

Little Naruto had written down everything the scroll has said about the three jutsu and some notes on chakra control then folded it up and placed it under his goggles and went to practice the Kage Bunshin when he heard a voice behind him say, "Naruto"

The boy tensed, he didn't even sense the person behind him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you my son. I love you too much" said the voice.

Naruto recognized that the voice was a male's voice. This voice was masculine and had strength it in but also some…tenderness.

"You…..love me?...you're my… Dad?" said a shocked Naruto, turning around to meet the eyes of the person that uttered those words. He gasped in shock.

"You…you are….the….Fourth Hokage" He stuttered.

And that's a wrap on the first chapter. This story is definitely going to be an interesting one which is why I ended with a cliff hanger.

Kage Bunshin is a B-rank Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. The normal Bunshin technique creates a copy of the ninja that lacks any substance. The Kage Bunshin distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone finally disperses, any new knowledge it has gained is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes Kage Bunshin an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the Kage Bunshins for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added. This is especially true when used with Tajuu Kage Bunshin. For this jutsu to be use to its maximum potential, it is best that the ninja have completed chakra control exercises like Leaf Concentration, Leaf Spinning, Tree Climbing, Water Walking and Kunai Balancing should be done before attempting this Jutsu.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is an A-rank Ninjutsu technique that uses Kage Bunshin to create multiple physical clone copies from one thrown shuriken. It can also be used with Kunai, Senbon, and Fuma Shuriken as well. This Jutsu however requires a high Chunin level chakra control. Exercise like Leaf Concentration, Leaf Spinning, Tree Climbing, Water Walking and Kunai Balancing should be done before attempting this Jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, it's great to get feedback and constructive criticism because it motivates the writer to continue writing his story.

As promised, this is the second Chapter.

Oh I don't own Naruto because if I did, Sai would have the sharingan (he does look like Sasuke) and wouldn't be gay, Naruto and Hinata would've already been together and Naruto would be more versatile in jutsus.

Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 _**Revelations**_

"You…you are the Fourth Hokage" he stuttered.

Before him stood a blonde haired man and his hair was necks length. His eyes were blue and his face was handsome. He was wearing what looked like a white cloak with flames on the edges and had Jounin attire underneath the cloak.

The two and the Forbidden Scroll of Seals vanished in a swirl of leaves. They were now standing in what appeared to be a single story house with wooden floors and many accessories. It was probably the most beautiful house Naruto ever saw.

"Is that my Naruto-kun?" asked a feminine voice, sounding like it's about to break into tears.

"Sure is, Kushina-hime! This is our son, Naruto!" Minato said excitingly.

"You….you're my …mom?" the miniature Minato stood there in shock. "Wow….you is prettier than Sakura-chan!" The woman Naruto was looking had had long red hair all the way down to her calves. Her eyes were violet and skin was fair.

"Of course I am…I'm your mother" she replied and then she did what most mothers who hasn't seen their only child in twelve years would do. She hugged him tightly and Naruto return the hug embracing his mother and then Minato, feeling kind of left out joined in for a group hug.

Naruto despite being happy that his parents were here with him was confused and voiced it, "How is it possible, I was told you guys died during the attack by Kyubi. "

"We did" said Kushina. Before she could say anything else that Minato didn't want Naruto to know just yet, Minato interrupted.

"You see it happened like this"

**Flashback- the belly of the Shinigami**

Minato dodges the swipes and clawing of the Ying Kyubi and blasts him with a Futon: Kazerappa. The Shinigami appeared before Minato and took him away from the Ying Kyubi to another location.

"What's going on?" the Yellow Flash asked.

Shini replied demonically, "Today's your luck day so listen because I'm only going to say it once. Kami caught a cold and sneeze into a tissue. Not all the sneeze got caught in the tissue. One sneeze drop escaped into the universe and appeared in your former world. It is said that Kami's sneeze contains supernatural powers and can even grant wishes to a person who wishes his wish fast enough to catch the sneeze that is disguised as a shooting star. Two ninja, or rather, academy students were able to make wishes."

"Who are they," Minato asked hastily forgetting he wasn't supposed to interrupt the Shinigami.

"As I was about to say before you rudely interrupted me, I'm only obligated to tell you one of the names as the other has no relation to you. **Naruto Uzumaki **wished that his parents were alive to help him, so congratulations, you're free to go."

**Flashback ends**

**

* * *

**

Naruto wide eyed and surprised, "Wow! So you're here for real? Cool! So mom, what about you? "

Kushina nervously smiled and answered, "Well mine is a little bit more complicated than his explanation and it'll take forever to tell you."

"Don't worry I've got plenty of time!" Naruto replied hastily not even allowing that old excuse.

"Unfortunately we don't", said Minato with a sad voice.

"What do you mean? You...You're not here to stay are you?" was Naruto's basic analysis of the situation, obviously down casted by it.

Minato continued, "I know you've suffered Naruto-kun and believe me and I don't want to leave you again, neither does Kushina but because of what happened twelve years ago and the deal that Kushina made with Kami, we have to go.

"What happened twelve years ago?" Naruto asked angrily hoping to get some sort of answer as to why his parents were about to leave him again.

Minato told Naruto the truth about the incident with the Kyubi attacking the village but being under control of someone hiding in the shadows and there was no other way to beat a demon so powerful unless it was sealed into a new born baby with an undeveloped chakra network. Minato did however; leave out that Kushina was the previous host of the Kyubi. That would come later on in the future when Naruto was really mature to handle that news and it would only make him feel worse.

Naruto was sadder than he'd already been. It all made sense why the villagers, ninjas and civilians alike, hated him. Before Naruto knew it, Kushina covered him with a hug that felt like it could take away the biggest pain in the world. She reassured him that he was just a prison holding a prisoner. In fact she boosted his ego in stating that he was the hero of the village and Konoha's greatest prison holding the greatest prisoner the world had ever known. He smiled a bit at this.

"We love you with all our heart Naruto-kun," she said in a soft voice and Naruto could feel that she meant it. She continued, "And some day, others will notice Naruto Uzumaki and love you as you are."

Minato not wanting to be outdone by his significant other chimed in, "Besides, I'm sure Hokage-jiji, Teuchi and Ayame love you and accept you as one of their own family."

Naruto sheepishly grinned at the thought of those people and said, "I guess you're right."

Minato continued, "Now onto business, stealing the FSOS is a serious crime Naruto and is punishable by death."

Both Kushina and Naruto froze and probably thinking along the lines of whether Minato was going to kill Naruto.

"Relax lol don't worry I'm not here to kill you although I am disappointed that you allowed Minato to trick you into this act. I am however, impressed with your infiltration and stealth abilities. They are definitely Chunin level."

Naruto was sad after Minato expressed his disappointed but perked up and blushed when he was praised for his stealth and infiltration skills.

Minato continued, "I'll allow you to keep that paper that you have under those goggle of yours however, you cannot use the second and third ones until you've developed your Chakra control because it sucks. But it's not your fault you've got Jonin level chakra."

Naruto was amazed about how much his dad knew about him and was blushing at how his mom was kissing him on the cheek every time he got praised for something. This was the most praise Naruto had ever gotten in his life.

"You don't need the FSOS. The gift I am going to give you will allow you to pass the academy exam and make up for all the knowledge you were supposed to know before becoming an** official **genin" said the Yellow Flash.

Our favorite knucklehead astonished by this said, "Really?... Dad, I know I look like a prankster but I truly wanted to"

Before he could explain himself Kushina cut him off, "We know Naruto-kun, that's why Minato-kun is using all the chakra he has to do the Fuinjutsu but because the Shinigami only allowed Minato to access 20% of his original chakra, he can only give you his knowledge of jutsus ( academy basics, academy taijutsu, two D-rank ninjutsu and one B-rank jutsu) and other things ( history, geography, math, science, traps, chakra theory, genjutsu theory uses of shuriken, kunai, wires, and the ninja code) up until he became an **official** genin. And just because he's doing this doesn't mean you won't have to work hard."

Naruto excited that he wouldn't have to go through another year of getting this boring information said "Ok mom & dad, I won't let you guys down. I'm going to use this knowledge and become the best shinobi I can be. I'm gonna become the greatest Hokage and make everyone acknowledge me. Plus I'm gonna protect my precious people."

Kushina holding her ears a little from Naruto's rant said "I'll hold you to that Naruto-kun."

"I never go back on my word for that's my way of the ninja." He screamed at the top of his lungs but no one will hear because Minato activated the privacy seals the moments the entered the house.

Minato chimed in rubbing Naruto's hair, "Great! Well this is it. Kushina I can feel your chakra fading so any last words for Naruto before you go and I send him back to the clearing to cast the jutsu?"

She hugged him then looked him into the eyes and said, "Naruto, I've fixed up this place so you don't have to worry about living in that old rusty apartment anymore. I know that you want to become the greatest Hokage and I have faith that you will be but it's going to a long road and tough path but there's nothing to hard or tough that you can't handle because you're my boy."

(A/N: Naruto, Kushina and Minato are tearing right now ready to cry)

" I know you love ramen, but if you want to become Hokage, you have to eat a better variety of foods like fruits and vegetables, rice, fish and other healthy foods. Use the **Henge** if you think shop owners are going to overcharge you for goods of low quality. Always eat a healthy breakfast before you part-take in any exercise conducted by your future sensei even if they tell you not to. Listen to them though about anything else even if you find them as lazy or annoying, or play favorites. You're not going to be great at all areas of the ninja but I know you'll try your hardest no matter what. And if you can help it, try helping others along the way like who need encouragement like that Hyuga girl in your class. I know you know because of your heightened senses that she follows you around sometimes, but she just wants to be your friend even though she's going about it in a weird way. After all you saved her from a bunch a bullies and she's probably grateful. Invite her to spar with you or do a few pranks or something. Which brings me to my next point, you'll want a girlfriend someday, if you haven't found one by age 15, find someone like me, your mother, one that is kind, nice, unselfish, strong willed, and understands and acknowledges you as a person. Make sure to watch out for the three vices of a shinobi and be respectful to all adults and your superiors you come in contact with no matter if they are perverts or if you dislike them. Most importantly, forgive the villagers. It's not going to be easy and its going to take a long time to undo all the suffering you've endured, but I know that the day will come when everyone will acknowledge you and your existence and when it does, hopefully, you'll be able to let it all go, the anger and hatred you've stored up for this village. We love you Naruto-kun so very much. Okay Minato your turn! " Kushina disappeared into thin air while hugging her son for the last time.

Minato eased the atmosphere, "Wow, talk about final words, more like long speech lol"

Naruto giggled at his father still having tears in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, if I'd known things were going to be this bad for you, I would've never placed this burden upon you, but I'm glad I did because despite all that's happened to you, you've risen above the ignorance of this village and become such a strong person and that what's going to make you succeed in life. It will become your greatest strength someday and when I transfer my knowledge of my **pre-official genin** days, you will understand why. You're mother basically said all that I wanted to say but there are some things she left out that I will tell you. You're personality is loud and you like attention and that's ok because it's cool and amazing to be who you are. It's also ok to have a preference to certain thinks like colors (orange) for example. However, orange is not a color one wears on the battlefield or on missions because you will not only be endangering your life but you comrades' lives as well, no matter how good at stealth you are. Well maybe you can wear orange on D-rank missions and training lol. I know you only wear this jumpsuit because it's all you could afford but don't worry about clothes or ninja equipment because you won't need to. Kushina and I saved a lot of our gear from back in the day that is stored in storage scrolls and they aren't rusted or torn because when you seal them inside a scroll, they aren't affected by time. Our jutsus are in the possession of the Hokage and will be given to you when he feels you are ready for it. Learn and obey the shinobi code to hear t except under circumstances when you're teammates lives are endanger. Those who broke the rules are considered trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Traitors however, don't get covered by this rule. We all make our own choices even though we can be influenced into them. Ultimately we all decide for ourselves what we want to do, unless we are under control of genjutsu or some other special ninjutsu. Also, don't under any circumstance tell anyone including the Hokage about this meeting or your heritage because your mother and I have many enemies, inside and out of Konoha. I'm going to Shunshin us back to the clearing where I found you and then cast the jutsu. You will pass for a few minutes because of the effects, five the maximum but you'll be okay due to your tenant. So do me a favor" as Minato said this, they were back in the clearing, "kick Mizuki's ass Naruto-kun. You'll have what you need. I love you, take care son." He hugged his son one last time.

Naruto returning this affection said, "I love you too dad. I'll make you proud, I promise!"

Minato made the hand seals and activated the jutsu and Naruto passed out.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

Naruto was awoken by his academy instructor who was holding the FSOS. When he fully awoke from his short nap he said, "Hey Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka did his big-head jutsu and scolded Naruto, "Do you know what you did?"

Naruto replied, "Duh, Mizuki-sensei said that by learning a jutsu from the FSOS I'd be allowed to graduate from the academy even though I know he was only tricking me so he could use it for himself. By using me, my bad reputation with the village would be tarnished even further because they already dislike me because of the fact that I'm the container of the Kyubi. So the plan was to do what he said, wait for Anbu to come and I'd explain the situation so they could arrest Mizuki after I clobbered and disable him."

Iruka wanted to faint from shock at the cunning and sudden intelligence of his student but said, "Idiot, what makes you think you can take on a Chunin!"

"My point exactly" said Mizuki who appeared out of nowhere nailing Iruka with a barrage of kunai and shuriken. He then threw a fast fuma shuriken at Naruto who was paralyzed by the KI and fear that Mizuki was unleasing and his potential death. Reflex told him to close his eyes but the blow never came as Iruka had taken the blow to the back.

"Why Iruka-sensei" said a crying Naruto.

"You and I are a lot alike. I used to play pranks because I'd wanted attention because I was hurting so much from my parents' death from fighting the Kyubi. But you aren't the Kyubi Naruto, you are my precious student and I will give my life to ensure your safety." But then rolled off because of the injuries he received.

Naruto was crying his eyeballs out.

Mizuki with his sinister smile said, "Too bad, now that I have the FSOS, I'll just kill you."

"Yea right" said a Naruto in a monotone voice." I refuse to let you hurt Iruka sensei; I'll kill you before I let that happen."

Mizuki laughed out loud and almost rolled on the floor at Naruto. "Give it a shot, I'll let you take one shot demon fox, because it will be your last."

"Thanks dummy, **Kanashibari no Jutsu**." Mizuki's body froze in place as did Iruka. Both were thinking along the lines of "how could he use some a simple jutsu and put so much chakra into it."

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto shouted and suddenly the whole area was covered with shadow clones. "Too bad Mizuki, never underestimate your opponent because you don't know what tricks he has up his sleeve."

**A severe beating later**

Mizuki laid their battered and motionless from the beating he just got from an academy student. He was breathing but not much.

" You think I overdid it Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Probably Naruto, though he deserved it for what he did."

Naruto walked over to Mizuki's body and looked for things he could use in the future and found some wire string, weapon scrolls, shuriken, kunai, paper bomb, smoke grenades, soldier pills and other ninja tools was broken out of his trance when he felt Iruka placing some sort of bandana around his neck because he still had the goggles and hidden paper around his forehead.

"Congratulations Naruto." Iruka then passed out. Naruto quickly made another two Kage Bunshin and told the clone to carry Iruka to the hospital while the other used the **Shunshin no Jutsu** to drop the FSOS off to the Hokage while he figured out how to get to his new house.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower

"This is certainly interesting. I'm sorry I failed you Minato and Naruto-kun. Though I'm glad everything worked out in the end. It doesn't look like Minato will be coming back." Sarutobi thought to himself watching the whole fiasco at the clearing through his crystal ball. He voiced his thoughts, "Interesting indeed."

* * *

And that's a wrap on the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. I hope you guys won't hate me if i didn't le the fourth and kushina stay in naruto's life. if they did, things would be too easy and i didn't want thant. also, naruto will be a little smarter because of the transfer of knowldge by minato. the reason because when he passed out, the five minutes allowed the brain to intergrate the transfer. Minato prior to becoming a genin knew the jutsus in my story, naruto used. they helped him in the situation which is why i had him used that and the additional knowledge because Minato knew the benefits of Kage Bunshin but didnt have the chakra for it. Naruto does. those three besides the academy basics are the only jutsu Minato for the point of my story knew so don't expect super Naruto lol like Kushina said, he still had to practice with the knowledge he now has for him to affectively progress as a ninja.

Sarutobi through his crystal ball knows what happened in the house and at the clearing so he won't be pressuring Naruto for information and knows that two of his best ninjas in the past won't be coming back. Expect Sarutobi to be looking out for Naruto better in the future because who else will help Naruto find his way to his new house.

By the way I'm going to be introducing the data book stats of three characters that appeared in this chapter but before that for those who don't know these jutsu, here is what they are.

**Shunshin no Jutsu **D-rank - This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and their intended destination.

**Kanashibari no Jutsu**D-rank – this is a technique for physical restraint, quite as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. This is a basic ninjutsu usable even by Genin, but its intensity will vary greatly according to the user's level. In addition, depending on the user, the technique can be cast on every target at once, and won't fail a shinobi during his missions. This debilitates the victim for a short period of time, which allows the user to either strike again or, in some cases, take the target into custody.

Stats

Take note that this will definitely be more accurate than the stats we get from Kishi because I will be using the .25 system instead on .5 because that progress will be analyzed better.

**Naruto Uzumaki**- after Minato did the Fuinjutsu: Knowledge Transfer and without practicing his new gifts.

Nin: 2 Tai: 1.25 Gen: 0.5 Int: 2.5 STR: 2.25 Sped: 2.25 Sta: 4 Hand Seals: 0.5 total= 15.5

**Iruka Umino**- academy graduation

Nin: 3 Tai: 3 Gen: 2.5 Int: 3.5 STR: 2.5 Spd: 2.5 Sta: 2.5 Hand Seals: 4 total= 23.5

**Mizuki**- academy graduation

Nin: 3.5 Tai: 3.5 Gen: 2.5 Int: 3.5 STR: 2.5 Spd: 3.5 Sta: 3 Hand Seals: 3.5 total= 25.5


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and just for reading the story. I really appreciate it. In regards to the reviews about using "lol" in my story, I didn't realize you guys don't use instant messenger because lol means laugh out loud. But because you are the readers and I want you to continue reading lol is scrapped. In regards to acronyms, FSOS is the forbidden scrolls of seals and KB is Kage Bunshin. In English and as a journalism major, we are taught to write the full term before using acronyms to avoid repetition, but thanks for reminding me that not all of my audience will understand this. Also, in regards to Jutsus being written in Japanese and not being translated in English, I am sorry. Because I'm so used to reading Naruto fanfics in Japanese and then reading the descriptions at the bottom I thought I could do the same but I will do my best to accommodate everyone.

Additionally, I'm going to try making characters thoughts and speech easier to read by using bolds, and italics.

"Normal Speech"

"_Letters, Thoughts and Flashback" _

"**Jutsus & their translations"**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3- Naruto's Team

In a white space somewhere unknown, Kushina could be seen crying. Life could be a ***** when it wanted to. She finally had the chance to be with her loved ones and it got screwed because of Kami's stupid rules.

**Flashback- Shinigami meeting with Kami**

_The ugly death god said, 'Thanks for screwing up Kami. You sneeze and now I have to give up the Yellow Flash and the Uzumaki. Do you realize that if they're granted their life back I'd also have to release the other half of the Kyubi because he was sealed with the Yellow Flash who used the jutsu.'_

_Kami replied, 'So much for a warm greeting. I can't help it if I sneeze every century or so. Besides, I will not allow for such destruction to occur. Releasing the other half of the Kyubi will cause it to seek its yang which will in turn kill the current host and revive the Kyubi entirely. So, I will allow Minato Namikaze and Kushina Umuzaki Namikaze a temporary resurrection lasting for four hours. That should allow you to hold the Kyubi's ying before it can be release.'_

'_Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place Mr. Smarty pant', said the Shinigami with a pout._

'_I wasn't given a chance to. And I think you should know, the reason I won't allow those two to fullycome back to life is because Naruto's body isn't strong enough to handle half the Kyubi's chakra, much less the rest. But someday, he will be. And when he is, and when his parents have served their future purpose, they will be revived, as will the ying half of the Kyubi' Kami sounded in a serious tone. _

**Flashback end**

I hope Naruto-kun can wait a little longer. Hopefully he gets a good team and a good teacher. Knowing that she would see her son sometime in the future was enough to bring a smile to her face as she knew what her purpose was. She was confident that Naruto would grow strong and when he was ready, he would face his biggest obstacle yet.

* * *

The sun had risen and the morning light had touched certain blondes face, waking him up from his sleep. Naruto opened his eyes and they trailed the window that showed the beautiful sunrise over the beautiful fruit trees outside his new…home. He jumped up out of what looked like to him, a king sized bed. It was three times the size of his old bed in his old apartment and definitely much more comfortable. Heck, the room was thrice the size of his old room! It had a walk in closet with dressers, shelves and hangers. Naruto opened up the first dresser draw and found about three dozen shirts (long sleeved, short sleeved, and no sleeved) neatly folded in a variety of colors (black, blue, navy blue, brown, red, forest green, grey, red orange etc). His eye widened and his jaw had dropped but a fox grin quickly owned his face.

He opened the second draw and found the same number of pants in a variety of colors, half were long and the others were short cargos. The third draw, which was the largest, held accessories ranging from a dozen different colored fish net shirts, fish net wrist bands, gloves, arm guards, shin guards, belts, bandanas, glasses plain frame and colorful (look at Ebisu, Aoba), cloaks (for invisibility) and even some toy masks (Anbu knockoffs). There was so much that Naruto's mouth was watering. On the shelves Naruto saw a number of backpacks and sandals in different colors and in the hangers a few robes (funeral robe, dinner robe, bath robe, sleeping robe) and his orange jumpsuits. Naruto paused at this.

"_How did these jumpsuits get here_" the blonde thought to himself finally noticing he was only wearing boxer shorts. He shrugged it off, not that it mattered to him.

Naruto exited the walk-in closet and noticed that the nightstand next to his bed had a letter on it.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope you are enjoying your new and hopefully permanent home that you__'__re parents provided for you. You passed out from exhaustion and excitement and I brought you here. Now don__'__t be shocked or scared. I know about your situation last night and I__'__m glad you finally know the truth. I hope you aren__'__t too mad at you__'__re Jiji. I only wanted to protect you. I hope you don__'__t mind that I took all of your belongings from your old apartment and placed them in your home. By the way I placed the instructions on how to get to your house in your Geography book that you didn__'__t read when you were in the academy. It__'__s located in the study across the dining room. As Minato told you, I have all your family scrolls that have Jutsus in them locked away in a safe place. When you show that you are ready to use them, I will be happy to release them to you two scrolls every two weeks._

_I hope you like your new home as well. Please make use of all the rooms in the house and the property as well. The training grounds you used to use were run down. Now you have your own training area with stumps for shuriken/kunai practicing, and trees for chakra control and tree hopping. Also, like Kushina-san said, try eating more healthy foods. You won__'__t need to go to the store any time soon because in the kitchen and pantry, you will find that everything is stocked with healthy foods and a cookbook is also located in the study that will teach you how to properly use a stove and make healthy yet delicious meals. Also, in regards to fruit and vegetables, the back of your yard has a garden so you have access to lots of them, though you will be responsible for maintaining it. Fish is not a problem as there is a small lake on your property full of fish and other edible creatures. _

_In regards to the incident with the Forbidden Scrolls of Seals and Mizuki yesterday, any accusations on your involvement of the incident have been put to rest and for your brave efforts in saving the scroll and Iruka and defeating the real culprit of the act, Mizuki, you will receive 400,000 ryo as payment for an A rank mission. However, you will not have access to this money until you have __**officially**__ become a genin. I took the liberty of opening a bank account for you so that you can manage your new funds. Since you are becoming a ninja, you will no longer receive weekly allowances. So use your money wisely. Your study should also have a book on money management. Genin should know these things._

_While we are on the subject, congratulations on passing the academy __**alternate **__exam. Your infiltration and stealth skills have really come along nicely, despite the fact that you use them for pranks but it__'__s good that you are able to use pranks for training. I__'__m proud of you and the legend that you will become. I need someone to take this hat from me so I can get away from all this blasted paperwork. Remember that team assignments are tomorrow at 8am and registration and pictures are being taken today at the Hokage Tower so you don__'__t want to be late. __**DO NOT TAKE A PICTURE WITH ANY TYPE OF MAKEUP OR I WILL MAKE YOU DO ANOTHER YEAR AT THE ACADEMY. **__Take a shower; eat some breakfast like two fruits, a few bread slices, scrambled eggs or whatever. To make things easy for you, use the __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) **__and have them make breakfast._

_Anyway I won__'__t hold you up any longer. Hope to see you soon. I__'__m getting bored here in this office._

_Love, _

_Hokage-jiji_

_P.S It__'__s okay to cry Naruto. We all need to cry once in a while. I__'__m sobbing right now as you are reading this. And I also know that you wrote down notes on the __**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu) and Bunshin Bakuha (Clone Explosion)**__. I shouldn__'__t have to tell you they are forbidden and can only be used under extreme circumstances like protecting your comrades or loved ones which is why I wrote them down in separate scrolls which you can find in your study along with the rest of the academy basic jutsus. Do not use them against your comrades or clients. I let you keep them only because I love you so much. Also I gave you a new headband instead of the one Iruka gave you because we don__'__t want anyone thinking you got it out of the garbage. With this headband, you can take off the metal plate and reattach another bandana if you want to. Laters_

Tears were flowing down his eyes. No he wasn't sad. He was overjoyed at the love he was being shown to him. He dried his tears with his hands and dashed into the bathroom after making a familiar 'T" hand sign. He sent the two Kage Bunshin he'd made downstairs to make breakfast and to find the study and read the directions for the house.

He skidded to a halt when he was in the bathroom. The tiling was amazing and neat. He almost fell in love with it and was ready to convert from orange to light blue but dismissed such thoughts. It had a face bowl for face washing, a toilet obviously and a shower with golden rods. The towels looked and felt soft and the scent of the soaps made Naruto want to pass out. They smell like a lavender flower and Naruto loved flowers, despite his prankster persona.

He quickly took the soap got showering.

* * *

**10 minutes later (7:55 am)**

Naruto was down stairs eating his breakfast consisting of French toast (break soaked in battered eggs then fried in olive oil), an omelet with green peppers, tomatoes, celeries and other herbs, turkey bacon, apple cinnamon tea, orange juice and milk. Naruto decided to stick with the orange jumpsuit for now as he didn't want anyone getting suspicious of him just yet. However, he was wearing other accessories under his clothes. Naruto had found a box with what looked like four bracelets and found a note attached to them. After reading the note, he was excited to know that it was special chakra weights that not only helped increases one's strength and speed, but also constricts one's chakra for the purpose of improving chakra control and overall use of chakra. The only downside is that the higher in stage you reach, the harder it will be to use and control chakra and they don't come off until all stages are finished. It was also attached to the spirit, when the user progresses, so does the weights. The stages (6) are represented in difficulty by color with white being the easiest and red being the hardest. After putting them on his wrists and legs he was sure each weighed 10 pounds.

Under his shirt which was under his orange jumpsuit, Naruto was wearing a thin chain mill material for armor purposes and it weighed 10 pounds as well. All in all, Naruto weighed an additional 50 pounds (he weighed 90 pounds before this.) Naruto unrolled the cuffs of his sleeves to completely cover the arm guards and he did the same with his legs. The shuriken holster he'd found in the walk in closet seemed to hold more shuriken than a regular one would although it was the same size. The same thing happened with the hip pouch. He could carry more kunai and other items like wire, smoke grenades, sleeping gas, and paper bombs. He didn't't feel any extra weight and it confused him but he used them none the less. He placed the headband he'd received from his jiji and looked in the mirror that was in the hallway.

"Wow. I look awesome, so my picture is going to be awesome!" Naruto complimented himself. He turned to leave.

Walking was hell for Naruto but we wanted his body getting used to such weights, besides no pain no gain was his second motto. It was now **8 am** on the dot as Naruto was walking, or dragging his feet might I add, outside his house. He'd receive the memory of his clone that read the directions to his house. He wouldn't't forget this time.

Naruto brought his hands together into a Ram seal, focusing a lot of chakra because of the extra weight, thinking about his destination, the Hokage mansion rooftop, and said, "**Shunshin no Jutsu! (Body Flicker Jutsu)****"**

In a swirl of leaves, the boy in orange was no longer in front of the door.

* * *

**Timeskip no Jutsu- Hokage's Office (After Naruto had taken his picture)**

When the door had swung open, the Third Hokage knew it could only be one person to show such disrespect and be able to get away with it.

"Naruto-kun!, thank Kami you're here. I was beginning to think you weren't coming to see me." said the Hokage, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Nah! I've always got time for my Jiji" Naruto chuckled after his statement and handed his picture and whatever else to the Hokage.

"I'm shocked! Are you Naruto-kun?" the Third Hokage teased hoping to get a certain response and he did. Naruto pouted but eventually the two burst out into laughter.

Naruto breaking up the laughter quickly asked, "How's the paperwork coming along?" Sarutobi was sulking now with a big sweat drop running down his forehead.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had an undefeated streak in the shinobi world, having never lost a battle until today.

"What do I do Naruto-kun? This paper work is driving me insane!" Jiji said sadly.

"Umm…excuse me? You are the Third Hokage, the God of shinobi, and the professor who knows all the jutsus of Konoha right?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at Naruto-kun. What jutsu could possibly exist that could help me defeat this paperwork?" Jiji asked, looking for hope.

"It's the upgraded version of the **Bunshin no Jutsu**, Hokage-sama" Naruto finished, sounding disappointed at Jiji.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped and was in that position for three minutes even when Naruto was waving his hands in the man's face and he finally came back to earth.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for such valuable information! What can I help you with in return." said the Hokage.

"Welllllll….I do need help with my taijutsu but…"before Naruto could finish. Some kid busted through the door challenging the Hokage to a battle for his title. Both Sarutobi and Naruto sweat dropped.

(A/N we all know what happened after this and how Naruto changed Konohamaru so I'm going to leave this scene as is. Its funny Naruto thinks of Sasuke as a brother when Konohamaru was actually the only person to think of him as a brother. Sasuke could care less. Anyways, Ebisu, who is also one of my favorite ninjas in the series, before taking off after Konohamaru followed Naruto, was ordered by the Third Hokage to teach Naruto the basic academy taijutsu, which he did 10 minutes after becoming the victim of Naruto's **Harem no Jutsu**, upgraded version of the **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)**)

**

* * *

**

**The next day**

Naruto had woken up 10 minutes to the hour of 8am, which also happened to be the time when new Genin were given their team assignments. No need to say that Naruto was panicking. The day before had been exhausting for Naruto. The closet pervert was surprisingly a good teacher. He helped Naruto with three stances and corrected him every time. He was patient though he was a smart-ass. When Naruto reached home, he'd made nine **Kage Bunshin** (**Shadow Clones**) and had them separate into groups of three. Three worked on the stances, three worked on punching properly and the other practiced kicks. Naruto himself had wanted to get in some physical training so he did the routines that were done at the academy (50 of each- pushups, sit ups, jumping jacks, pull ups) although Naruto decided on doing 3 times the amount and ran 15 laps around his training ground. After catching himself for 30 minutes, he picked a leaf up of the ground and got into a meditation state. For an hour, Naruto sat there practicing concentration, though it was difficult. He got bored and began practicing the **Kawarimi****no**_** Jutsu. **_He used it on various items like rocks, leaves, branches and other items and then he made a startling recovery about the jutsu. He went inside the house in his room to write it down, of course, he took a bath first. He got a scroll and some ink and brush two write out his new trick. Before he could dip the brush in the ink container that was on the nightstand, he'd received the memories of his expelled shadow clones. Sooner than later he passed out and now, 12 hours later, he's late.

**The Ninja Academy -8:07 am **

If people were outside the grayish white with a taint of red and brown wood two storied building watching the entranced, they would have noticed a swirl of leaves appear by the tree (that had Naruto's favorite swing) next to the wall. Naruto had three minutes to spear and he hurried to his class.

**Three Minutes Later**

The door of the class room 201 slung open and a certain blond shinobi fell face first into the hard wooden floor. With a voice of hurt Naruto said, "Ouch. Guess I made it on time."

The entire room was quiet and all eyes were on Naruto and then the room was filled with laughter. A few taunts here and there mostly along the lines "Dobe "and "Baka". Naruto didn't't care as he picked himself up, ignoring the few cracks that appeared on the floor. The rest of them obviously didn't see them but that's because they didn't have good eyes like Naruto.

Iruka came to Naruto's rescue quickly saying, "Glad you could join us Naruto. There is a seat available for you directly behind Hinata-san. Please take it. BEFORE I TAKE BACK THAT HEADBAND!" he finished his statement using his Big Head Jutsu.

Naruto had respected and admired Iruka for just being nice to him. It grew even more after the man jumped in front of a fuma shuriken for him. He was fair in the way he gave punishment and didn't single him out like other instructors had in the past. Naruto quickly apologized with a sheepish grin and made his way to a seat. Naruto noticed his rival sitting between a fellow blonde girl and a pink haired girl. The boys' face read arrogance and a look of 'I'm better than you' on it.

Sasuke, being his usual arrogant and 'superior' self said in his 'cool' voice, "Dobe can't even control his own two feet. I'm surprised that you even got that headband. You're pathetic."

His fan girls were nodding their heads as if what he was saying was gospel while a few of the boys were laughing at Naruto.

Naruto, not taking the Uchiha's taunts snapped back, "Shut up teme!"

The next thing Naruto knew he was on the floor because Sakura-chan had punched him. "Don't you dare insult my Sasuke-kun because you're just a baka and will never amount to anything!" the girl with green eyes and long bright pink hair screamed. Internally Naruto was hurting. No matter how hard he tried, he could never impress Sakura-chan, even when he was being nice to her.

All Naruto could say in return was, "Sasuke-teme started it, believe it!" He hurried to his assigned seat because the rest of the fan girls looked like they wanted to jump in on the beating but the look Iruka was giving them made their minds think otherwise.

The shy girl in the back of the class room was happy. Her wish had come true. So how, Naruto had managed to get a headband and now he could continue reaching for his dream, to become the greatest Hokage ever. She was upset at the fact that Sakura was always mean to Naruto, as was all fan girls and Sasuke. Hinata was a shy, quiet and nice girl. People probably thought his made her look weak despite the fact that she was from a strong clan. She thought the same most of the time. But today, she just felt herself moving out of her seat and reaching in her hip pouch for a cylinder container. Despite blushing heavily, Hinata gave her Naruto-kun the healing balm for his right cheek that was sporting a new bruise.

Naruto stared in surprised at the girl but quickly said, "Thanks Hinata, that's very nice of you but what is it?"

Before she could stutter out the words, Sakura shouted with arrogance, "It's probably a healing balm you baka. Gosh how stupid can you be. You're so anno..."

She couldn't finish because she had been on the receiving end of the back handed slap. Whose hand was it? Why little Hinata of course.

Everyone including Iruka, Naruto, Shikamaru (who'd just woken up), Sasuke and Kakashi (who was inside a wall watching the whole scene) was shocked at what just happened.

Sakura turned her eyes back on Hinata who seemed to realize what she had done. Sakura looked like she was ready to kill Hinata and Hinata seemed paralyzed by the fury in Sakura's eyes. They were familiar. They had nearly the same fury her father had. Before Hinata and anyone else knew it, a fist was aimed at her face and looked ready to hit. Naruto performed his new upgraded technique and Hinata and he did not receive the smack to the face. Sasuke had.

Gasps were heard and Iruka finally breaking the whole thing up before Sasuke did anything.

"I should strip all four of you of your headbands right now and have you dropped from the program." said a still shocked Iruka. '_What did Naruto do just now? It was like a double substitution_.'

Kakashi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and the Third Hokage (who's always watching everything thanks to his crystal ball and **Kage Bunshin**) were thinking along the same thing. Although Kakashi and Sarutobi were the only ones who saw the how fast Naruto had done the substitution.

Sarutobi in his office was watching the incident and described what he saw in his thoughts. _'Naruto, who was in the back of Hinata, did the hand signs __(__Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake__)__for the __**Kawarimi no Jutsu **__(Substitution Jutsu) to switch places with the little Hyuga and then quickly did the Snake hand sign to switch places with the Uchiha. To do two substitutions in a row that fast, it has to be a C-rank jutsu. Using the __**Kawarimi no Jutsu **__humans takes up more chakra than with normal objects. Naruto, to take a basic jutsu like that to such a level with creativity, you will become a legend. To think you couldn't master the __**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) **__but easily do the B-rank version, you are truly amazing. If only the teachers at the academy had treated you fairly, perhaps you might have been number one. But knowing you, you like being the underdog. It's how you've gotten this far haven't you Naruto-kun?'_

**

* * *

**

**Time Skip no Jutsu- 3 hours after team assignments**

Three Genin was seen in the class separated in their own places. One blonde boy wearing an orange get up was in his corner thinking of a prank to perform on his late sensei. The next was in the middle and she, the pink hair banshee (wearing a red dress and navy green pants) was eye-raping the boy a few seats next to her. And then there was the boy in a blue top with a red and white fan on the back and white pants.

The duck-haired boy was fuming inwardly, though this face wouldn't show it. The dobe had showed him up twice today. The first was in front of everybody when Sakura was about to punch the Hyuga girl but he ended being on the receiving end of the attack. It was obviously a **Kawarimi****no****Jutsu. **What annoyed Sasuke was that the dobe used it so well. He shook it off as luck and didn't pursue a fight with the dobe because he was threatened with losing his headband.

The second time was when the new Genin were allowed a short snack break and the dobe caught him off guard. (A/N: We know this scene where Naruto gangs Sasuke with Kage Bunshin and ties him up, plus based on recent anime episode Shippuden 179, we know that Kakashi saw all of this so we know what happened, however the part where Sasuke and Naruto fights after Sasuke hurt's Sakura's feelings won't take place and you will see why.)

He was brought out of his mental ranting when he saw Naruto put an eraser in the door and used the door to hold it in place. What he didn't see was the small smoke grenade in the crack of the door.

"A Jounin wouldn't fall for that, dobe" said Sasuke in all his arrogant glory. Sakura supported "her" Sasuke by following up, "If we get in trouble for this I'm going to beat you senselessly."

With a cold voice Naruto said, "I'd like to see you try."

Sakura was shocked by this as was Sasuke. Sure he knew Naruto was probably hurt by what Sakura had said about him being lonely and not having parents but he wasn't expecting such coldness. It almost reminded him of a certain man.

**Flashback- A certain bench in Konoha with trees in the background**

Sakura looked like she was moving in for a kiss with "Sasuke" however, she was brought out of her moment when she heard a familiar voice saying, "Dobe what are you doing? You're that lame to have to use **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Jutsu)** as me to get a kiss from a girl?"

Naruto panicked and he knew why. Sakura was glaring daggers at him and his Henge faded revealing him in his orange get up. He slowly got up from the stone bench hoping Sakura wouldn't kill him but he was wrong. Poor Naruto was on the receiving end of a **Cha Rendan (Cha Barrage)**. Naruto managed to get up after the beating he got, barely, dragging himself back over to the two to apologize. Sakura then ranted on about him having no parents to teach him manners or respect, but as she was speaking, the world around three ninja right there froze. Kakashi who was watching the whole ordeal from a nearby tree sighed as his soon to be student's behavior and words. Sasuke was glaring daggers at the girl who had the nerves to talk about such a thing as if she knew about pain. Naruto just sat there in silence with his face looking at the floor. He pulled out a smoke grenade from his pouch and slammed it against the floor revealing purple smoke. Little that the rest of them knew was that this Naruto was a mere Kage Bunshin and the real Naruto, who was by the tree outside the academy practicing the leaf concentration was now fuming. He was so mad that the leaf he was trying to stick to his head caught flame and turned to ashes.

**Flashback end **

Sasuke's opinion of Naruto hadn't changed though. He still saw Naruto as a loser and although he did pity him for not having parents, he still didn't like Naruto's coping mechanisms for dealing with loneliness. Training was better than doing pranks. Poor Sasuke, if he only knew how valuable pranks were. That's all they were, training for real missions.

Naruto heard soft footsteps approaching the doorway and he hurried to his seat even with the special weights slowing him down. Sasuke and Sakura didn't hear the footsteps obviously and only noticed the door sliding open and the eraser falling on top of the man's silver hair. Naruto rolled on the floor with laughter at the stupid Jounin who didn't see the smoke grenade coming as he was about to say something. The damage was already done and coughing could be heard. The smoke dissipated and Kakashi finished his statement, "You're all a bunch of idiots. First person on the roof gets to learn a special technique from me." Kakashi disappeared with a poof and Sasuke ran as fast as he could obviously love the fact that he was getting a special technique. Sakura followed her love through the door and Naruto just leapt out of the window and Chakra jumped on the ledges until he reached the top of the roof. He'd made it first and saw Kakashi lazily reading an orange book. It said "Icha Icha".

The Jounin, not looking up from his book said, "Congratulations Naruto."

"Thanks sensei! So what's this jutsu you're going to show me?" Naruto asked like a little excited puppy.

Sasuke had finally reached and heard when Kakashi had said congratulations. He was fuming even more now and his face showed it. The dobe had showed him up a third time.

"Naruto baka you cheated! _**Shannaro**_! "Sakura shouted at the blonde.

"Can you prove I cheated Sakura?" asked Naruto putting emphasis on her name. Sakura could not and she balled her fists in anger and sat next to Sasuke. Naruto did the same.

Kakashi taking the opportunity to finally speak now that the Banshee was quiet said, "Congratulations Naruto. You reached the roof top first. But because of your "prank" on me earlier, I don' think you have the discipline to learn this technique so no I won't teach it to you. And before any of the rest of you ask, no, the jutsu will not be taught to you either."

Sasuke scowled at the Jounin but said nothing while Sakura gave Naruto a looked that said, '_Thanks a lot baka!_'

(A/N: Introductions are the same really. So I'm going to Timeskip to the next day.)

* * *

**Timeskip- The Next day training ground 3- 9:55 am**

Sasuke was leaning against a tree while Sakura was pestering him for a date. Sasuke was thinking in his mind, "_Where is the dobe and Kakashi? There late and this girl won't stop annoying me!_"

Little did these two know was that Naruto was 30 meters away from them while his Kage Bunshin was a few branches above them watching the whole scene. Naruto was getting adjusted to the extra weight and was doing some warm up exercises and stretched to prepare for the test. He also had the **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) setting up traps throughout the training ground. He was upset at his teammates but even he knew that they would need to be in synch if they hoped to pass whatever Kakashi had in store for them. Naruto had offered to treat the two to lunch as a means to let bygones be bygones and come up with a plan for Kakashi. However, Sakura assumed Naruto only wanted a date and blew him off opting to ask Sasuke if he wanted a date. Sasuke himself dismissed Naruto saying that he didn't want to be seen with a dobe like Naruto.

So Naruto left them alone despite the fact that he knew their sensei was watching. He was watching the time by the bench and now watching them at the entrance/exit of the academy.

He was brought out of his rambling when his **Kage Bunshin** (**Shadow Clone**) that was in the tree above his teammates dispelled and revealed that a ninja probably Kakashi was nearby. He dispelled the other four Kage Bunshin every 10 seconds and made his way, to where his teammates were at.

**10 am on the dot**

Kakashi appeared in front of his students (Sasuke and Sakura) and before he could say anything Naruto said, "Hi sensei, hey guys what's up?"

Sakura took the time to shout, "YOU'RE BOTH LATE!"

"Well you see" Naruto said cutting off Kakashi, "I accidentally set my alarm for 7am instead of 6am and it took forever to find something to eat because my cupboard was empty. So I hurried and showered, got ready and went to find some place to eat. After visiting every restaurant in Konoha and deciding I didn't like their menu, I stopped at my favorite one, Ichiraku Ramen and had two bowls of pork ramen with egg white, some vegetables and a nice big glass of orange juice. That was about 8am. Then when I finished eating, I came across a black cat and walked the other way which made me bumped into some older Genin I pranked before and they chased me around the village until I finally lost them. Of course I was all the way on the opposite side of the village and most of my energy was used up so I had to walk here and here I am."

Everyone in sight was shocked. Naruto's excuse was logical and didn't seem like it had an ounce of lie in it except for the black cat. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was lying about the whole thing. He intentionally set his alarm late because he'd asked around about Kakashi yesterday after he sensed he was no longer being watched. Of course he couldn't ask around in his orange get up so he henged into Iruka and started asking around.

Sakura continued, "WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? Hey wait a minute we aren't supposed to eat. You disobeyed sensei."

"I don't recall him ever ordering us. I remember him suggesting. Besides, I forgot about it anyway. Ninja's can't function on an empty stomach no matter how hard they try."

Sasuke and Sakura's stomach growled at this. They were both angry at the dobe but angrier that they didn't think about what he had said.

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Good observation Naruto and to answer your question Sakura, If I told you that then you won't have time to take the test as my story is much longer than Naruto's."

They perked up at the mention of the word test.

(A/N: Same rules/explanation as in the manga.)

Naruto had made a comment about Kakashi in regards to the eraser obviously trying to get a reaction from the Jounin but it didn't work because the Jounin retorted with a comment about Naruto having no real skills (though he was lying because from his observations, Naruto's skills were better than what was said in his files, though it wasn't much).

Naruto lunged at the Jounin with a kunai and to Kakashi, it felt like slow motion. He was already behind Naruto holding the kunai his student had behind his head, using it against him.

Kakashi talked like a teacher would, "Careful now, I didn't say start but I respect the fact that you are taking me seriously. Begin" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the three Genin scattered in different locations. Naruto caught on based on Kakashi rules, what the true objective of the test. His parents and his Jiji had hinted at it so many times using the word, "**official**". It all made sense. There's no such thing as a two-man genin team. Teamwork really was the answer and he doubted the other two would even listen to him but he would try although he wasn't going out of his way to do so.

Naruto was running through the trees and his nose picked up Sakura's shampoo and he followed it.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto whispered. Sakura however was not so quiet and screamed, "Naruto you baka what are you doing. This test is every one for himself remembers. Now Kakashi-sensei knows my location and he'll come after me."

Naruto retorted but not so loudly, "Actually I don't think he did. Besides, I was thinking maybe you, me and Sasuke could work together to get the bells and pass the test."

She creamed back, "Like hell! Sasuke doesn't need your help to get a bell and neither do I Dobe. Now get out of here." Finishing her statement, Sakura punched Naruto into the open clearing out from the bushes where Kakashi was now standing. Sakura retreated to a safer location. Sasuke had heard the debacle between her and Naruto and he agreed with Sakura. He didn't need help because he was Uchiha elite, better than those two. He only needed to buy time and strike at the right opportunity and grab a bell.

Naruto got up and was thinking in his mind, '_I have to stop her from punching me_.'

He was now facing Kakashi who was waiting for him to make a move. Kakashi said, "You know you're a little weird."

Naruto threw back, "The only thing that's weird is your hair!"

* * *

**Timeskip- Noon**

(A/N: Fighting scene after this the same like in the anime/manga because don't forget, Naruto can't do much because he's wearing weights that weighs him down and constricts his chakra plus he'd been using Kage Bunshin earlier to set up traps that were avoided by Kakashi in the bushes.)

After the test, Sakura was tied to the stump and Sasuke was Naruto was leaning against the stumps next to her. Sasuke was angry for not being able to get a bell despite being close. Sakura was furious as to why she was the only one tied to the stump. Naruto was disappointed in himself a little because despite knowing the answer to the test, he didn't really go out of his way to making the group cooperate. Sure he could of henged into Sasuke and talked to Sakura and have a **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) **henge into Sakura and tell Sasuke the situation surrounding the test but he didn't want to use up his chakra.

"Sakura, do you know why you're tied to the log?"

"Because I didn't get a bell…?" Sakura stammered out

"Not only that," Kakashi's voice was stern, "You failed to even try to get a bell, at least Naruto _tried_. Not to mention you fainted under a very low level Genjutsu."

Kakashi turned away from them and looked at the cenotaph for the dead, "You know why people get their names carved on this stone? They were all K.I.A."

Naruto's heart sank. His parents' names were probably written on that.

Kakashi sighed, "Right… well I've decided." He turned back to face them again, smiling. "None of you should return to the academy."

"We… pass?" Sakura's voice was hopeful, Naruto whooped and Sasuke smirked. "I think all three of you… should just quit being ninja. You're really all quite useless."

Naruto lowered his head understanding and accepting Kakashi's words. Kakashi saw this and had hope for the blonde. _'He really does have potential and he's certainly not as dumb as he lets on._'

Sasuke took it a lot less willingly, he quickly dashed at Kakashi, pulling out a kunai and moving to stab the older man. Before he had a chance, Kakashi disarmed him of the weapon and had him on his back while he sat atop him.

"You're nothing but trash. I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." Kakashi pulled out another kunai and tossed it to Naruto before holding Sasuke's kunai to his neck. "Naruto! Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"

Naruto did what he was told and quickly picked up the kunai much to the surprise of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura and before Kakashi could even react the kunai embedded itself into the stump at the left of Sakura. Naruto said with a chuckle, "Like it or not. We're teammates. If I want to kill you, I can always catch you off guard. Just ask Sasuke, he'll tell you."

Sasuke scowled again but Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Naruto really understood everything he was trying to show them and Kakashi continued.

"The point of this test… was teamwork."

Immediately there were a shockwave of protests. "How could it possibly be about teamwork?" Sasuke demanded hotly, "There are only two bells, only two people could pass!"

"Sasuke-kun is right, sensei." Sakura chimed, "How could we possibly work as a team if not all of us could pass?"

"We were supposed to work as a team… even though there were only two bells…" Naruto quietly said, "It was never about the bells."

Kakashi smiled, "Exactly." The silver haired Jounin glanced back at the stone for a long moment, "Someone close to me once told me… anyone who doesn't follow the rules is trash, but anyone who abandons their teammates is worse than trash."

"I'll give you all one last shot at getting the bells. Naruto, Sasuke, eat up. You'll need your strength, but don't feed Sakura… or you'll all automatically fail."

With that, the man vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving the three genin and two lunchboxes behind. Naruto opened his, stomach growling despite eating breakfast. He did work hard. It was a simple lunch with some soup, onigiri, and juice. Sasuke appeared to have a similar lunch.

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and Naruto began to glance around for Kakashi, but didn't see him.

"I don't sense him in the area." Naruto said, almost reading Sasuke's mind. Pulling out an onigiri, he held it up to Sakura's mouth. "Eat up."

"Naruto!" Sakura hissed, "I can't eat, I already made us fail once… I'll be fine to fight later, I don't need food… eat it yourself."

"Sasuke-teme is tough, and I'm incredible, but we can't beat him on our own and you can't fight on an empty stomach… it's going to take all of us to get those bells!" He offered an onigiri to Sakura, who closed her mouth tight in protest.

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke eventually agreed, "You have to eat. I can hear your stomach growling."

Sakura stared at the rice ball, "I love onigiri…" the pink haired girl whispered, as her stomach gave another squeal of hunger.

With one last growl, Sakura gave in as well, "Just because you're feeding me doesn't mean we're going out." Naruto was genuinely confused, "How does feeding you like a baby make us going out?"

Sakura chose not to answer, instead biting a big chunk of the onigiri, chewing, and swallowing quickly.

Suddenly the sky got dark, and Kakashi jumped down out of nowhere, lightning flashing behind him, Kakashi's eye was narrow, "You guys…"

The three genin waited for their punishment in silence, Sasuke glared defiantly, Sakura wished she had gotten a few more bites, and Naruto smiled.

"Pass."

"B-But Sensei… Naruto and Sasuke fed me…" Sakura stammered, "I thought you said…"

Kakashi smiled, "I just gave a speech on how those who follow the rules over helping their comrades are worse than trash. You guys are something extraordinary, the first team I ever passed. The others just ran around following every order I gave them blindly, they had no idea how to come together as a team."

"Wahoo!" Naruto cheered happily, "We're going to be the most amazing team ever! Hey Kakashi-sensei, teach us some cool jutsu and stuff!"

"In time Naruto," The Jounin laughed, "I've never had a team before, and I have to draw up a schedule for our training… but meet here tomorrow at 9:00 for our first mission and training session." '_You really are something Naruto._'

* * *

And that's a wrap on the third chapter. I hope to get some good **detailed **reviews from this. I hope you guys like the chapter because I really want this story to be a success. I tried sticking to the manga as much as possible inserting anime here and there. Hwoever, team 7 missions and missions in general will be much more interesting in the next chapter as will be Naruto's pranks Take note that the Wave Arc doesn't take place until one month from the bell test and the Chunin Exams isn't until ten weeks after the bell test.

Sasuke Stats: Bell Test

Nin: 2.25 Tai: 2.25 Gen: 1.5 Int: 1.75 Str.2 Spd.2.75 Sta: 2 Hand Seals: 2.5 Total: 17

Sakura Stats: Bell Test

Nin: 1 Tai: 0.75 Gen: 2.75 Int: 3.25 Str: 0.5 Spd: 0.75 Sta: 0.5 Hand Seals: 3.75 Total: 13.25

Naruto Stats (With weights on): Bell Test

Nin: 2 Tai: 1 Gen: 0.5 Int: 2.5 STR: 1.75 Sped: 1.75 Sta: 4 Hand Seals: 0.5 total= 14

**Jutsus**

**Bunshin Daibakuha – A rank **The user lures the target in, using a Shadow Clone as bait. The target, acting according to the principle of attack to bring down the enemy, will fall victim to a powerful explosion. If one can see through the body of the Shadow Clone, it is possible to evade the blast. However, by wrapping it up in trick after trick, the target will be guided into the technique for sure. The size of the explosion is considerably large.

**Shunshin no Jutsu – D rank **This jutsu is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and their intended destination.

**Hikawarimi no Jutsu- C rank an advance version of the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Naruto** did the hand signs (Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake) for the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Substitution Jutsu) to switch places with the little Hyuga and then quickly did the Dog &Snake hand sign to switch places with the Uchiha. Using the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **humans takes up more chakra than with normal objects so this jutsu takes up much more chakra.

**Bunshin no Jutsu - **This technique creates intangible copies of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. The illusions can be seen through by the Byakugan and the Sharingan. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.).

**Oiroke no Jutsu – E rank **The Sexy Technique is simply a Transformation Technique used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman, or a woman in a bathing suit. Naruto uses it to distract or win over men, sometimes leading to an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim.

**Henge no Jutsu – E rank **This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object

**Cha Rendan – C rank **Sakura attacks the opponent four times, and then with the help of Inner Sakura, she delivers twenty fast and powerful punches. She then kicks the opponent twice, sending them flying away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks again for reviewing the third chapter and doing so with details. I'd read the chapter again and thanks for pointing out about the narrator thing. Yeah I'm kind of lazy but I've worked on making this fourth chapter better just for you guys. Also the issue about the discrepancy with Naruto's handseal I don't think I explained that fully. The substitution jutsu in Naruto requires five hand seals. Naruto added two to upgrade the technique even though he doesn't really understand the fullness of his jutsu, yet. Sakura is not the best taijutsu user so her punches would be kind of slow. Usually when a substitution is a success, we see a puff cloud, Naruto used that time to add the other seals before the punch could land and that's why it seemed fast. Substitution happens fast don't forget.

Any way's I'm really happy with the fourth chapter and I hope you all will be too.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4- Ninja Missions & Week of Torture Part 1

Naruto was smiling, inward and out. He'd just pass his "official" Genin test and wanted to go and celebrate with a few bowls of ramen. Even though he'd eaten a full healthy breakfast, for two people, the test had worn him out, not to mention his stretching and leaf concentration exercise before that.

However, there was one place he wanted to visit since his last days of the academy. Naruto had made his way to training ground 9 (irony huh?) while practicing the leaf concentration while using movement. It was hard to do, but for some reason, anything that was harder to do, came easy to Naruto. Naruto was now 200 meters away from the place where he worked his butt off to reach where he is now. Though it only got him as far as a third failure in the academy exam. But that third failure had turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Not only did it allow him to learn a high rank Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals but it also gave him a chance to meet his parents and finally feel the loved he longed for his whole life. Now he had a team, even though he wasn't very fond of them and he was sure his teammates felt the same way about him.

Naruto thought to himself, "_Kakashi-sensei is cool and definitely stronger than both Mizuki and Iruka- sensei. Though I wish he'd be on time from now on. But sensei being late gives me extra time to train. Sakura, I have no idea why I was so interested in you. But don't worry; I will get you back for all the hurt that you caused me. And teme, I'm going to be the strongest ninja in the village, so I'm not checking if Kakashi-sensei made you team captain whenever he is absent. I'm still going to prank you too!_"

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard sounds 100 meters away. As he got closer and closer to the source, he realized that it was coming from the clearing he trained in. He cautiously approached and was disturbed when he found that it was a girl crying. The girl was wearing dark navy pants and top and had a hime-cut hair style with streams of hair framing her face.

"Hinata?" the blonde called out.

The said girl jumped up from her spot next to the tree and hid behind it, using the time to wipe away her tears so Naruto couldn't see. Too late. He popped around on the other side of the tree and scared the girl half to death.

"You ok Hinata? Why are you crying?" he asked the girl with obvious concern.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun." She instantly but quietly replied.

Naruto continued trying to butter her up, "You know I care about you Hinata."

Hinata perked up at this. Never in her entire life had she expected him to say something like that.

The boy in orange continued, "You're a fellow ninja and my comrade. Such a nice and pretty person like you shouldn't be crying on a beautiful day like this."

Her face was crimson red and then returned to its normal paleness when she recalled all that happened today.

"Naruto don't worry about it, I'm fine. I don't wish to be a burden to you so just continue your training."

"Did someone tell you that you're a burden?" Naruto very concerned about her behavior at this point.

Hinata gave in. His lovely blue eyes were just too much for her. She told Naruto what had happened that day with her father meeting her Jounin-sensei after passing her test this morning and for most of her life. She told him how she was an outcast in her own family despite being the heiress. He was angry but he tried to not let it show. He was afraid she'd find out he had a demon in him and run away.

"I guess you understand how it feels to be an outcast, especially since you are the container of the fox."

Naruto's face reeked of shock and fear, "You know?"

"It's o-ok Na-Naruto-kun. I've been to the library a few times after class and discovered that some of the things they teach us are lies. The only way to defeat Bijus are to seal them away them in a newborn human vessel. You're birthday is also in line with the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the fact that you usually hide on your birthday during the festival. And with my eyes, I can see the different chakra present when you try to do jutsu. I think you're a hero for bearing such a heavy burden. You're burden is much bigger than mines so who am I to complain about my life. Thanks for keeping us safe Naruto." Hinata said this so quietly but it was comforting at the same time.

Hinata had hugged Naruto and did not faint. "T-Thank y-you for saving me that time from those bullies. I'm sorry I was so w-weak and didn't have the courage to become your friend. But if you want to, do you want to be my friend Naruto-kun?"

Tears were rolling down Naruto's eyes. For the third time in his life, he felt the strong emotion. First his parents, the the Hokage and maybe Hinata too.

Naruto replied, "That means a lot to me Hinata. But don't think my burden is stronger than yours. You are not weak. You've lasted this long haven't you. To go through such training, you're giving me a run for my money. You're probably the toughest girl I know."

"You really mean that?"

Naruto smiled at her and said, "Yes, I do Hinata. Never give up no matter what, even at the end. Just do your best and work hard to improve yourself for you and no one else."

"Thank y-you N-Naruto-kun, I feel so much better. "

Naruto nervously asked with a blush, "Umm….Hinata-chan….I was going to Ichiraku-ramen and I was wondering if you want to go with me, my treat?"

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She fainted in his arms leaving Naruto panicking.

* * *

**The Next Day- Training and Team 7 first mission**

The day had gone just as Naruto had planned it so far. Breakfast was at 7am. Reading ninja materials was at 7.30am. Leaf Concentration while walking and Leaf Spinning was at 8am. Speed training (running from home to Team 7 Training ground) with these ridiculous weights (10 pounds on each limb) was at 9am. Brunch snack consisting of fruits and cinnamon buns, courtesy of Hinata-chan (stopped by training ground 9 before going to training ground of team 7). The thought of Hinata-chan made Naruto blush and get butterflies in his stomach. To see someone so similar to him hurt yet still wanting to push through their obstacles amazed him.

"_She's awesome!" _he thought to himself. "_Definitely more awesome than Sakura_."

Naruto reached training ground 3 at 10.30am panting from having run non-stop. He glanced over at the bridge that was 100 meters away and as expected Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sakura still stuck in her fan girl roots was nagging the duck-butt for a date while the said boy was just ignoring her.

Naruto sighed at his teammates, "I guess I'll just take a rest and eat something before Kakashi comes in another 30 minutes. Good thing I already ate and warmed up."

**Thirty Minutes Later (11am)**

Kakashi appeared on the bridge railing via Shunshin, staring at his two students and noticed that one was missing.

"_That's odd, I expected Naruto to be here_…"he said to himself, and then started sniffing, ignoring Sakura's screaming about him being late. He caught the scent of his student who was making his way towards his teammates. "_You really are a clever one Naruto_."

Kakashi acknowledged the blonde boy, "Glad you could join us Naruto. I was beginning to think you were picking up my habits on tardiness."

Sakura didn't even give Naruto a chance to respond to his sensei. She aimed a punch for his left cheek only to find a smoke grenade in the boy's place and a disgruntled Sasuke with another bruise mark on his face.

Sasuke had enough of Naruto using him the **Kawarimi no Jutsu **on him. "What the hell dobe! Stop using that stupid jutsu on…" he was cut off from finishing his sentence when Naruto placed a kunai at Sakura's neck.

"You already forgot what I told you huh Sakura?" Naruto asked.

How could she forget?

**Flashback- Bell Test**

_"You're nothing but trash. I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." Kakashi pulled out another kunai and tossed it to Naruto before holding Sasuke's kunai to his neck. "Naruto! Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"_

_Naruto did what he was told and quickly picked up the kunai much to the surprise of Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura and before Kakashi could even react the kunai embedded itself into the stump at the left of Sakura. Naruto said with a chuckle, "Like it or not. We're teammates. If I want to kill you, I can always catch you off guard. Just ask Sasuke, he'll tell you."_

**Flashback End**

It all made sense to the girl and Kakashi didn't even bother to move. Rarely anyone since Obito's death had caught him off guard. Naruto was one of the few. He knew Naruto had no intention of killing her and he was only illustrating the point that he had taught Naruto during the bell test.

**Flashback- Bell Test**

_Two shuriken flew out of the water at Kakashi but the Jounin easily caught them in his fingers as if the attack meant nothing._

"_Is that the best you can do Naruto?" Kakashi asked himself. Suddenly, 7 __**Kage Bunshin**__ (Shadow Clone) jumped out the water and onto the land running at Kakashi feeling no disadvantage to their speed because weights didn't apply to them._

"_You can't beat me with that Jutsu Naru…" he was cut off from his rant by another Naruto holding him in a full nelson hold and this Naruto was heavy._

_The real Naruto cockily said, "Didn't you say not to let the enemy get behind you? Good Advice sensei."_

**Flashback end**

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura" Kakashi began, "When I agreed to take you on my team, I expected a certain level of maturity from all of you. If you have a disagreement or unpleased about something with your teammate, use your words, not your **fists** or **jutsu. **Is that understood"

"Hn" and "Hmph" was Sasuke and Sakura's reply while Naruto nodded in his with a smile in respect of his sensei.

Kakashi eye smiled back then started talking, "Good. Now before I was so rudely interrupted I wanted to say that today and the rest of the week we will be learning formations, strategy, use of hang signals, code names , meditation and battles that will require the use of teamwork. And before you interrupt me, if I am satisfied with your performance in any area that we learn, we will do a mission. However, I cannot guarantee a mission everyday because one, ninjas must periodically rest the body and two, being a Jounin means that sometimes I will be called to take big missions so I will have to leave for a day or two. So first thing first is codename for everyone and I will be choosing them."

All three were at attention anticipating the code names they would be getting.

"Naruto you will be Blondie." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his blond hair. "Sakura you will be Pinkie" the girl glared at her sensei. Naruto took a wild guess for the next code name and said "Duck Butt is your name."

The said boy and his fan girl glared and unconsciously let off some killing intent that subdued Naruto's laughter.

Kakashi rescuing Naruto said, "I actually like it Naruto. I was unsure if I should say it but his hair does look like a ducks butt. Thank you. Sasuke you are Duck Butt"

Naruto rolled on the bridge floor laughing up a storm while Sakura restrained herself from stomping the boy and her sensei.

"No!"Sasuke growled. "I will not be referred to by that name. As team captain, I need a name that refers to my caliber. I will be called Prodigy!"

Agreeing with her lover Sakura and stroking his ego said, "It makes sense, he is a genius after all."

"Yeah right" Naruto muttered. 'If_ you're some genius, how in the hell you couldn't figure out the meaning of the bell test_.'

"Fine, you're name will be prodigy." Sasuke replied with a "Hn' and Kakashi continued, "Because of your disrespect and attitude towards accepting your original nickname that I was going to give you anyway, you forfeit your role as Team Captain in my absence."

"WHAT? You can't do that!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura was thinking the same. Naruto was shocked at his sensei but understood his reasoning. After all, his parents did say to respect his elders, no matter what kind of decision or orders they gave you.

Kakashi casually replied. "It's either that or you can go back to the academy."

There was silence and it was all the answer the Jounin needed. He continued, "With that being said, the new captain of Team 7 while I am absent and during our missions when I hand over leadership…is…Naruto."

Sakura blacked out and Sasuke tightened his jaw and his fists. The dobes' record of showing him up was now 6-0, counting the substitution this earlier and being named captain.

Naruto however was celebrating and fireworks were lighting off in the sky as a result of Naruto's happy genjutsu.

"Naruto, if you are going to be a captain…" Kakashi started but Naruto already caught onto the last part of the sentence and stopped his childish ranting. He checked to see is Sakura was alright only to get punched in the face.

Our favorite knucklehead shrugged it off and listened to what Kakashi was going to say.

"I'm glad I have a captain who can read my mind. There's no reason to say what I expect you Naruto."

"I won't let you down Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Naruto with a salute to his superior.

" Good. Now we're going to get started on our first and second objectives for the week, formations and hand signals.

* * *

**Three Hours later**

The team was panting and on the floor, Sakura at least. Sasuke was just gasping for breath. Naruto was panting but he seemed to be recovering faster than the others. Formations and hand signals were beaten into their bodies. Every time they got a formation wrong, they ran 3 laps around the clearing. Every hand signals that was not accurately read, resulted in swimming 3 laps in the river, with their clothes on.

Naruto, despite being captain, had messed up at least 5 times. Sasuke and Sakura got them easily but if one member of the team got it wrong, they all suffered the consequences.

Sakura who was on floor laid out was offered a soldier pill by Naruto and she took it without even saying thank you. Instead she said, "I'm- b-beginning to think you are sabotaging us, Naruto!"

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines and took the soldier pill from Naruto, not even bothering to say thanks, just as Sakura had. He agreed with the girl as well. The formations and hand signals were easy to comprehend, even for a dead last. Yet Naruto kept getting them wrong.

Naruto ignored his teammates accusations and reminded them about manners sighed and said, "You're welcome. So Kakashi sensei, can we do a mission now?"

The said Jounin, Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. But Kakashi was starting to catch on to Naruto's game. "_You wanted to make the two suffer without doing it to them personally, right Naruto?"_ "Sure Naruto. Let's go to the Hokage Mansion for a mission after a lunch break. Naruto since you have the most energy, why don't you find and make us some lunch, hmm?"

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto then made a 'T' hand seal and said, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" It jumped in the river and sooner than later fish began flying out of the water and the real Naruto were pinning them to trees with kunai.

**After a quick lunch 2.30 pm**

The three Genin were all standing at attention with Naruto in the middle and his teammates on his opposite sides. Kakashi looked at them and knew what was going to happen if they found out what exactly D- rank missions were like. But an idea came in his head.

He said, "Ok we are going to the Hokage Mansion to get a simple mission since I know you are still a little tired. However, I have a little incentive for you guys. We're going to have a race. The first person to reach the Hokage Mansion will be taught the Jutsu I'm about to show you."

All three were focused. He continued, "This jutsu will be the signal to begin the race. So on your marks, get set, **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

The Jounin vanished in a swirl of leaves and the three dashed off to begin the race.

It wasn't long before the three Genin were inside the village racing towards the target.

Sasuke as expected was in the lead. Naruto was barely outrunning Sakura, though he was intentionally doing so.

Naruto pouted while running in the streets. "I already know that jutsu. This sucks."

Sasuke had preferred using the rooftops and Sakura followed her "love". He knew he was going to win the race and took a chance to look back as he was dashing along the roof top, "_the dobe is running through the streets, how he will avoid people and obstacles. Not like I care. You and Sakura can't compare to me_."

Naruto had an idea how to win the race, though he knew he would get scolded by Kakashi but he decided, "It isn't like he gave us rules. He just said, first one there."

The mansion was in there sight and Sasuke smirked with victory seeing Kakashi leaning against the wall outside reading his favorite orange book. Sasuke jumped off the roof and in five seconds, he would win. Naruto made his move, "**Hikawarimi no Jutsu". **

Sakura was now in Naruto's old spot and Sasuke was in Sakura's old spot and Naruto was standing kneeling in front of Kakashi before standing up straight saying, "Ready for duty Kakashi sensei. Though I know you will probably scold me for that little stunt huh?"

Kakashi eye smiled and replied, "While teamwork is important and you should have used that jutsu, it wasn't against the rules and you used it in a safe manner instead of a regular Kawarimi where you could have had Sasuke run into a wall. I'm glad I made you captain, just remember to apologize to your teammates."

Naruto smiled at the praise he was getting and turned towards his incoming teammates and said while rubbing his head, "Sorry guys."

Sakura was panting and Sasuke was fuming but remembered that Kakashi didn't say that there were rules. "_I left his guard open for that stupid jutsu_. _He was planning it all along_."

Kakashi sensing his other student's anger eased the situation and said, "Naruto as team captain, you know that using substitution on your teammate will only cause the teamwork to crumble but I'm glad you were responsible enough to apologize. However, just so you know Sakura and Sasuke, your team captain, demonstrated a very important lesson that I'm sure you both picked up on. Can you tell me what it is Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared at the man but replied quietly, "Ninja's cheat, with or without the rules."

"Exactly" Kakashi stated, "No I will not teach you the jutsu Naruto, and no the others will not be taught it as well. The instructions were "first one". While you took so long to get here, I went to the Hokage and got an appropriate mission. There are fifteen stray cats in the Konoha populace that need to be sent in to the Animal Humane Society center."

Kakashi handed Naruto papers with descriptions of the cats and a map of Konoha.

Naruto accepted them and looked them over a few times and asked respectfully, "How do you want the team to handle this, Kakashi-sensei?"

The Jounin replied, "It's up to you Naruto. You're leading this mission."

Sasuke was surprisingly calm as was Sakura. Kakashi picked up on this and wondered, "_Are they expecting him to fail?_"

He continued by giving them fifteen sacks and said, "I'll be in the Hokage's office waiting on you after you've dropped the cats off at the place located on the map. I have some other business to attend to." With that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura broke the silence and said, "So baka how are we going to accomplish this mission or is Sasuke-kun going to have to take over for you?"

Sasuke smirked. She was right after all. They were disappointed however when Naruto spoke up.

"Listen carefully. Sakura you will take five of these sacks and locate the five cats said to be spotted in the east section of the village. You're not the fastest on the team but you're pretty smart so I'm sure you can find a way to get the cats to come to you without a problem. Besides, the Animal Human Society Center is in your area so you will wait for Sasuke and I."

The girl blushed at the compliment if only for half a second.

Naruto continued, "Sasuke, since both of us know you're the fastest person, it's best that you take the cats in the southern direction while I take the ones in the west. Meet Sakura at the center."

Sasuke 'Hn'd' as if he was superior.

"If you don't have any questions, SCATTER!" the captain said. Both his teammates dashed off in their respective directions while Naruto stayed behind to make six **Kage Bunshin **(Shadow Clone).

"Two of you shadow Sakura and Sasuke and make sure they don't try and sabotage this mission. Offer them assistance if need be. The rest of you will help me get these cats. So get to it."

"Right Boss!" the clones Saluted.

* * *

**30 minutes later in the Hokage Office**

Kakashi and his three students were standing in front of the Hokage and Iruka.

The eldest was the first to speak up, "Congratulations Team 7 on completing your first mission and in record time on 27 minutes, though I'm wandering whose idea it was to split the team up to accomplish the mission."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto while Sakura pointed at the captain. Naruto spoke up, "Is there something wrong with the way I handled the mission Hokage-sama?"

Iruka cut in and apologized to the Hokage who accepted it and said, "The purpose of doing D rank missions is to allow the team to bond and get to know each other. Strengthen the team in a sense. Why would you split the team when you could have worked together to accomplish the mission? "

"Yea "Captain" and not only that, he followed me and Sasuke as if we weren't going to do the mission."

Kakashi stepped in, "Can you explain to us why you chose to proceed the way you did Naruto?"

Sasuke was smirking and thought to himself, "_I'm going to be captain again_"

Naruto took a deep breath as all eyes were on him before opening his mouth with an answer, " I chose to split up the team because in my opinion, that was the most sensible way of handling the mission because I have experience with stray cats. Three ninjas going after and capturing a stray cat would be hard because if the cat will recognize the three on one easily and run. With each of us having our own number of cats to capture, it increased the chances of the mission going successfully. The cat would trust one ninja rather than three. Also, I did not follow you. My Shadow Clones did. It was not that I didn't trust that you wouldn't do the mission, they were there to offer help, right Sasuke?"

"Hn" was all that was said.

"The mission finished in 27 minutes and which it wouldn't have been if we had stuck together and be chasing each cat for a long time. Sorry if I failed."

Iruka was stunned at the boy's explanation as was Sakura. The silence was broken by the Hokage. "Quite the contrary Naruto, you used good judgment when the situation called for it. Though the method was unorthodox, you managed to beat the old record by three minutes set by my team many years ago. For such a performance, you and your team will be allowed to have a C-rank Mission in one month's time."

"Thanks" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi said, "Here's your payment of 36,000 ryo split equally (12,000 each) and as the bonus for breaking the record, the captain, who decided how the mission should be handle, gets double his part for the mission."

"Wow 24,000 ryo is a lot of money!" Naruto said excited. Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and Sakura was thinking about all the ways she could spend Naruto's money.

Naruto remembering Kakashi's words about why he was appointed captain and how he needed to bring the team together asked, "So you guys want go to Ichiraku, my treat?"

"No thank you" said Sasuke walking out. "I'm tired, I don't like ramen and I have better things to do. See you tomorrow."

Sakura following in Sasuke's league said, "I need a bath and you just want a date with me so I'm not going to bother."

Naruto shrugged it off, "Their loss!" Inwardly, however, Naruto was sad. Despite his intentions to torture his teammates for a while, Naruto genuinely wanted to be friends.

Naruto left and went to Ichiraku and found a girl with indigo hair sitting there. His world lit up and he ran faster than the eyes could see.

* * *

And that's a wrap. No new jutsus and yes Naruto and Hinata are friends now. They will be taking slow however and you'll see why. Hope you like the chapter. Sorry it was late. Had some major presentations to do. Expect chapter 5 around the same time next week ok. Remember detailed and constructive reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for the reviews from last chapter. It's great to have some loyal followers. 40+ reviews over 4 chapters are good for a beginner.

As promised here is the latest chapter.

Normal Speech

_Thoughts and Flashbacks_

I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5 - Ninja Missions & Week of Torture Part 2 (the will of fire)

**Ichiraku Ramen Stand**

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?"

Hinata startled by the boy's sudden appearance said, "I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun. How are you?"

Smiling, the boy replied, "I'm okay. I'll be great after I have a few bowls of ramen!"

"Naruto, you're finally here! I was beginning to wonder if you were going on a strike" said Old man Teuchi.

"Hahahaha, like that would ever happen. Can I get two bowls of miso and pork ramen? What about you Hinata-chan, my treat?"

Teuchi watched the Hyuga girl blushed at Naruto's proposal and before the girl could say what she wanted to eat, Ayame took the time to tease the two, "So Naruto you already have a girlfriend huh? Nice one!"

"Thud." Poor Hinata fainted and fell hard on the ground. For Ayame it was funny at first but when Hinata didn't respond, she panicked, as did Naruto.

"I'm sorry, didn't think that would happen!"

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Thanks Ayame-chan, what am I going to do now?"

Teuchi spoke up, "The best thing to do right now is to make sure she's still breathing."

"Ok, I can feel her breathe on my cheeks." Ayame comforted by that said, "What a relief."

"Good. Well in that case, you'll be fine Naruto. Just take her to the hospital to make sure everything's fine."

"I-I'll be fine. I'll j-just go home, Naruto-kun. Can I get up though? You're making it hard for me to breathe."

"Oh, sorry about that Hinata-chan, you had me worried there for a second!"

"He_ was worried about me?" _A smile crept on her face and a crimson red blush soon followed. "I'll just take a miso ramen to go. I have to go home."

"Oh…ok then. How bout I walk you home, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata who seemed a bit nervous, "Ummm…that's ok Naruto-kun. You don't have to walk me home."

Naruto picked up the nervousness in her voice. "_Is she worried about me meeting her family?" _"Oh ok then."

The boy turned back to his ramen that was now on the counter waiting to be devoured. Though he didn't want to show it, he felt sad from what seemed like rejection. Hinata took her take-out order was about to leave when she turned back to Naruto and said with her quiet voice, "Naruto-kun. Don't feel bad. I'm free this weekend and I just go to this field that has plenty of flowers and herbs. Maybe we can hang out there and have lunch. If you want too, that is?"

"Do I? Sure. Just give me the directions and I'll be there on time or my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

She giggled at this. After giving Naruto the directions, a look of shock came upon his face.

He whispered, "Ummm Hinata-chan, how did you get the directions to my new house?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you live there N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone ok. Most people wouldn't believe that I lived in a place like that."

"Oh, s-sure no problem. I'll see you this weekend then?"

"Yup! It's a date."

The girl ran home as fast as she could before she could give herself time to faint.

**Time Skip no Jutsu- Two weeks later**

Naruto could not stop smiling. He had some awesome weekends with Hinata. Sure they were just picking flowers, learning how to make ointments from them and eating lunch. But he enjoyed doing simple things with the girl.

Right now though, he needed to focus and get ready for another week of training and a mission or two.

"I need to be ready for my C-rank mission in a week."

Naruto decided to mix things up today. Instead of doing his warm ups at his house and on the way to the training area, he'd do it at training ground three with his teammates. Naruto had thought about his interactions with his team over the last three weeks and realized his sensei was right. They needed to bond if they were to do well as team and do well on the C-rank mission coming up.

The boy made enough breakfast for him and his teammates and after showering and putting on his clothes and gear, Captain Blondie took up the basket filled with food and made his way to training ground three.

"I should probably hurry up. The food might get cold. **Shunshin no Jutsu** (Body Flicker Jutsu)"

Someone in the shadows watched Naruto perform the jutsu and was shocked beyond belief. The boy didn't detect his presence.

"_He doesn't smell or sense me. He probably can only sense Chunin level ninja and below."_

**Meanwhile – Training ground Three**

Sasuke, who had arrived early as usual, leaned against the rail of the bridge thinking about events that happened in recent weeks. The team had gone through battle and mission simulations as well as strategies. The training was…good. However, he hated meditation. It was a waste of time. Sleep was better than meditation.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke was looking at his kunoichi teammate. Said girl was staring at him with dreamy eyes. He scowled at that.

"_Fan girl"_

In his mind she was absolutely awful. This was not the same person that was in the ninja academy. The Sakura he knew back then was the smartest person in the whole academy and was incredibly knowledgeable with information. Her weapon accuracy was average at best as was her taijutsu if you could call it that.

"_I don't understand how she couldn't see through such obvious an obvious trick. She's supposed to be the best on the team in genjutsu."_

**Flashback Week Two- Team Mission**

"_Kakashi-sensei, I have a question?"_

_Kakashi, still reading his favorite book answered Naruto, "Is something wrong Blondie?"_

"_Weren't there any other interesting D-rank missions? Weeding grass is boring right guys?"_

"_Hn" said Prodigy. "For once I have to agree with Naruto. At least with our first mission it felt like I could learn something that will actually aid me on real missions."_

_Sakura moaned, her arms were tired, "What could we possibly learn from catching weeding grass Kakashi-sensei."_

_Kakashi sighed. "Besides learning how to bond and work with your teammates, weeding grass also teaches you patience, improves chakra control and how to blend in for under-cover missions."_

"_I didn't think about it like that. Thanks Kakashi sensei. I'm going to weed the grass at my house from now on."_

_Kakashi's right eyebrow arched. "Since when did your apartment have grass around it Naruto?" _

_Someone obviously forgot to mention where they lived. The others took it as Naruto being stupid; however, Kakashi knew better and he decided to inquire with the Hokage about this._

_The single kunoichi of the group commented, "Naruto you are such a baka sometimes. I still find it hard to believe you're captain."_

_Sakura was kneeling down catching herself before going back to weeding._

"_Hiss"_

_She perked up at the sound._

"_Hiss"_

_Turing around to the source of the sound, she jumped up, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Snake!"_

_The girl ran behind Sasuke. Kakashi sighed and thought to himself, "It's not a snake. It's a kunai disguised as a snake with genjutsu. It's basic academy genjutsu. Yet using under these circumstances and actually managing to catch Sakura off guard like that, Naruto what will I do with you?"_

_Sasuke stood there watching the "snake" which was blurry and didn't look proper, vanished to reveal a senbon with wire attached to it._

"_Dobe." It was all Sasuke had to say._

_Sakura yelled at her giggling teammate, "Stop with your stupid games Naruto! What did I ever do to you huh?"_

**Flashback End**

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by his blonde teammate walking towards the bridge.

The girl in red initiated conversation saying, "You're early Naruto."

Sasuke waited for an excuse and was surprised with the answer, "I wanted to hang out with you guys until Kakashi arrived. I even brought breakfast."

Sakura didn't even give Sasuke a chance to reply, "We already ate Naruto. I'm on a diet, so I'm trying to watch my figure. You ate already right Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm still hungry. What's in the basket, Captain?"

"If you have time to eat, then that means you guys are ready to climb trees", said a voice from behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei, when did you show up? I didn't even hear or notice your presence!" Naruto was panicking. He'd overestimated his abilities.

Although Sasuke was scared on the inside, he kept his calm composure and replied, "We already know how to climb trees."

Kakashi eye smiled, "Not without hands you don't."

He gave them a demonstration of the exercise. "Concentrate a certain amount of chakra to your feet and climb by walking up the stem. It would be best if you guys took a running start. Use a kunai to mark your progress. Take a break every two hours and then resume the training after thirty minutes rest."

Sakura spoke up, "Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei? You're very early today and you seem to be in a hurry."

"It's nothing really. You have a C-rank mission in a week and I'm just making sure you guys are prepared for anything. You've completed three D-rank missions (stray cats, weeding job, catching Tora) already, so I decided to step up your training. This will not only help you save chakra, it will allow you to use jutsus properly, right Naruto?"

"Right sensei! You saw me using **that** jutsu earlier huh?"

Intrigued, Sasuke asked, "what jutsu?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "If you are able to reach the top of the tree and walk up and down it without slipping up once, Naruto will teach you two **that** jutsu."

Sakura nervous about Kakashi's suggestion spoke up, "Naruto being a teacher? Are you sure that is a good idea sensei?"

"Yes. He's the team captain. Besides, I have a mission and won't be back for three days. Stop the training after noon. Eat a good lunch and resume after 2pm. After that, stop at four and go home." "_If you can drag yourselves there that is._" "See you then." And with that, Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at his teammates, "You guys' ready?"

**Two hours Later**

Naruto looked over his fallen teammate, fearing the worst, "Are you ok Sakura?"

She panted, lying on her back, "I…need…a break." The girl had climbed higher than both boys however; Naruto realized after 20 minutes or so that the only real reason her control in chakra was so great was because her stamina was so low.

"Well two hours have already gone by so I don't see why not. Let's take a brunch break Sasuke."

Sasuke composed himself, "Hn. Fine." Truth be told, Sasuke was furious. Sakura had climbed higher than him by 25 steps and although he was ahead of Naruto for the first half hour, it all changed drastically when Naruto took a break to gather his thoughts. Naruto had only made it ten steps up the tree in the first half hour. Sasuke had double that performance. After "gathering" his thoughts, the blonde had climbed nearly three quarters of his tree, surpassing Sakura who seemed to be struggling after 20 steps.

Naruto felt the glares coming from his rival and understood the reason. "Those three Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone Jutsu) sure came in handy.

**Flashback – Two hours ago**

Naruto looked at his teammates, "You guys' ready?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. This will be too easy."

Sakura followed her "loves'" thinking, "no sweat."

*Fart Sound was heard*

Naruto's teammates stared at him and instantly held their noses. Naruto ran to find a secluded area in the training ground.

Assured that his diversion was good and he was far away he made hand seals and said, "Kage** Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)." Three Naruto's appeared. "All right, you know the routine. It is the same as always, just a different exercise. Focus chakra to your feet and climb the tree. If you feel you're going to fall, flip off and land on your feet. Dispel after thirty minutes. Thanks"

"Yes sir!" they saluted in unison.

Naruto returned to area where Sasuke and Sakura was and realized they hadn't started climbing yet.

"Wow, you guys waited on me? Thanks."

"Don't get all happy Naruto. That fart you let out made me immobile that is why I didn't climb the tree right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh, well then, let's get started."

**Flashback End**

The trio ate some fruits that were the basket their team captain brought. Even if they didn't want to admit it, Sasuke and Sakura were actually happy to have Naruto as a teammate.

Sakura was the first to break the silence, "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura's eyes and he could tell that she really meant it. "Yea, it's no problem."

"Naruto, what is that jutsu?"

Sasuke watched Naruto closely, hoping to pick up any lies in his voice or body language. Not that it would matter, he wasn't a Hyuga.

"We haven't finished the exercise, so I can't tell you what it is."

Sasuke looked like he swallowed a lemon whole.

**Time skip no Jutsu – One week later**

Naruto woke up from his sleep and saw that the sun was rising. Today was a good day. It was so good that Naruto had prepared everything he needed the night before.

Not only had he mastered the tree climbing in three days, he incorporated the leaf concentration into the exercise. His teammates had mastered the tree climbing as well, so he had to teach them **Shunshin no Jutsu **(Body Flicker Jutsu)". Sasuke, after a few tries, got the hang of it. Sakura got it down in two tries but was exhausted afterwards. The chakra bracelets didn't feel heavy anymore but then it turned blue and it felt like his arms were going to fall off.

Besides that, his taijutsu training with Ebisu was also going well. He'd also improved on an academy based jutsu that he was sure he could use on the mission.

His excitement over his first C-rank mission could not be described. However, his client wasn't exactly what one would describe as nice. Their encounter yesterday said, it all.

**Flashback- Yesterday Hokage's Office**

"Alright," The Hokage said, "Kakashi, I'm assigning your team the C-rank mission I promised… do you believe they're ready for it?"

Kakashi glanced at his team's hopeful faces, "I do."

"Alright then," The Hokage smiled and took a drag on his pipe, "Iruka, bring in the client for this mission." The old man handed off a scroll to Iruka who shot an irritated look at Kakashi, then disappeared through the door.

"What kind of mission are we going to get, huh Hokage-sama?" Naruto was imagining the possibilities, "Saving a princess? Beating up some enemy ninja?"

"Eh? This is the team? They're just a bunch of kids!"

The group turned to see a drunken old man, who took a mouthful from a bottle. The old guy wiped his face and sniffed, "They look pretty useless! Especially that short dopey looking one wearing orange! I'd hate to imagine what kind of parents you have if you look like that."

Everyone in the room froze. Tazuna's bottle of sake escaped his grasp and fell on the floor shattering upon impact. No one in the room besides the Hokage, Kakashi and the Anbu who'd already come out of hiding could move. Even though they wanted to, the pure killing intent unconsciously leaking off the blonde told them not to.

Sakura was trembling and a few fart sounds could be heard. Sasuke was terrified.

"_How could he be this powerful? He could really kill me?"_

Naruto spoke up, "You can mock my height or my apparel however, if you ever insult or make negative remarks about my parents, you'll be sorry."

Kakashi tried to defuse the situation by saying, "Naruto if you kill our client, there won't be any ramen in prison.

Naruto said nothing and walked past the man that dared insult two of the greatest ninjas Konoha had ever produced.

Tazuna was so scared, he became sober.

Before Naruto could leave, the Hokage spoke up, "Tazuna, apologize to these Genin and ninja who are putting their lives on the line by escorting you back to your country."

"Sorry kids, Hokage-sama. I was out of line."

Naruto's killing intent vanished and the anbu took their leave. "Apology accepted. Kakashi sensei, I'll be at home preparing for the mission, what time to we meet at the gate?"

"Actually, take the day off. I'll need you guys to be calm and collected for this mission. We leave tomorrow at 9am. This mission may be for a few weeks so pack accordingly. It will take us four days to reach the land of waves. You are dismissed."

**Flashback end**

"Maybe I overreacted yesterday. I'll just apologize to him; he is my elder after all."

*Knock Knock*

"_who could that be at this time?"_ "Who is it?"

"Open up dobe, Kakashi-sensei asked me to make sure you arrive on time."

Naruto knew that voice. He quickly dashed around hiding pictures of his family in places he knew no one could bother to look. He cracked the door open, only showing his face.

The blonde inquired, "Sasuke, who gave you directions to my house and why Sakura is here too?"

The pink haired girl responded, "Kakashi-sensei. Naruto, how'd you get to live in a house like this?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl and the boy, "why do you want to know?"

Sasuke spoke up, "It's nice."

Naruto smiled if only for a few seconds, "oh, well thanks. It **belonged to** my parents."

Sasuke said nothing else and Sakura whispered, "Oh".

Naruto pulled his backpack that was full of equipment from next to the door. "Well let's go get this mission done."

The blonde boy stepped outside with his bag and his teammate's jaws hit the floor. Sakura's cheeks were red and Sasuke eyes screamed jealousy if only for a second.

Naruto had changed his outfit completely. He no longer wore that stupid orange get-up. He was wearing a navy blue long sleeved hoody with red (Uzumaki ) swirls on the abdomen of the hoodie and the upper sleeves. The lower half of his body looked exactly like the leaf anbu uniform except that none of Naruto's toes was exposed.

Sasuke recovered from his shock, "You actually look like a ninja. Not bad."

Sakura stuttered, "Yea, what he said." The blush was still on her face.

Naruto blushed from the compliment. "Thanks guy. Let's go."

**At the village main gate**

Kakashi leaned against one of the posts by the gate reading his Icha Icha book, waiting for his soldiers to arrive. Tazuna was nervous and Kakashi caught it.

Tazuna finally spoke up, "Aren't your student's supposed to be here by now? It's basically 9am"

Kakashi not looking up from his book said, "There here." Tazuna turned to see the trio approaching. He almost didn't recognize the blonde.

Kakashi acknowledged his soldiers, "Glad to see your all on time and I'm happy to know my captain is taking the mission seriously."

Naruto got that he was referring to his outfit, and responded to the former statement, "Sorry about taking so long Kakashi-sensei. Someone decided to play a trick on me **with Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu). But I switched places with Sasuke."

Cool and collected as always, Sasuke finished, "It's a good thing I was prepared for it. Otherwise I'd been freaking out like Sakura did during the bell test."

Kakashi smiled, "So you actually performed that jutsu I used on before, Sakura? Very good I'm proud of you."

Sakura smiled and blushed at the praise. Tazuna watched the interaction with the four ninja and he was beginning to realize that maybe they were good enough to protect him.

"Guys about yesterday,"

Tazuna was cut off by Blondie, "I'm sorry about overreacting in that situation. As captain of team 7 when Kakashi is not present, I could have handled the situation better. Today is a new day, so let's leave that in the past and start over. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha and my teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi-sensei is our leader. We are team 7; we will protect you with our lives from the start of this mission until the end. Believe it."

Tears were rolling down the bridge builders cheeks. That speech just convinced him.

Sasuke for the first in a very long time actually smiled. "Hn. Nice speech Dobe."

Sakura was still speechless but was ready to go.

Kakashi closed his book and looked at his protégés each having looks of determination, _"the will of fire seems to be blazing in these youngsters, especially you Naruto. You really are his son." _"All right every one; let's move out, diamond formation two."

And that's a wrap on chapter 5. Sorry for the lateness again. School work always makes things complicated. So yeah, I've begun the redemption of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi in this chapter. Kakashi began the tree climbing exercise so early because he saw Naruto using the Shunshin no Jutsu and wanted him to use it properly so he would get hurt or waste chakra.

He's not going to hold his students back by being lazy. He's going to be interested in their training. Sakura won't be completely useless, however, don't expect her to get uber strong either.

Naruto's parents are a touchy subject for him. Believe it, he misses them already. Having them for a few hours wasn't really enough for him but he makes do with what they gave him, love and the basis of what could help him become a great ninja.

Also, the interaction with Naruto and Hinata will keep up though I'm not too good at writing scenes for these two.

I promise to show you what happened exactly on their weekend meetings in the upcoming chapter.

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu) D rank - This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great.

Detailed reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks again for the reviews and the patience of waiting a whole week for a chapter to be released. Sorry if it was a little dull but this chapter definitely makes up with the action. NaruHina moments are intentionally written like that for the purpose of being described or explained in detail the following chapter. I like to use symbols or incidents as a means to flashback on importance scenes and occasions, and the dates with the two aren't any different.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Journey to the land of waves

Four days had passed since Team Kakashi and their client Tazuna had made their way to the latter's home country. They were moving on schedule despite resting every few hours, so there were no real problems, at least from Kakashi's point of view.

The team moved in the diamond formation two where Kakashi was at the rear of Tazuna and Sasuke on point. Sakura was to Tazuna's right while Naruto took the left.

Kakashi, despite his "careless" demeanor, was not at all like his behavior portrayed him. He never missed out on facial and body reactions to certain situations and the scene before him was quite disturbing.

"_Tazuna is definitely nervous about something. How could bandits and thieves make this guy nervous when he had four capable ninjas who could deal with those types of enemies? Sasuke seems to be focused but irritated that there hasn't been any action to test his skills. Sakura seems worried about her position on the team. Naruto laughed off her second but successful attempt at the __**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu**__ (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu). Maybe she feels like she has nothing to add to the team. Naruto, on the outside you seem to be happy and calm but even I can tell that Sakura's genjutsu yesterday really got to you._"

**Flashback- Yesterday Evening**

Kakashi whistled at his team and client to bring them to a halt. "Ok, let's set up camp for the night. We will need the rest as we didn't have much for the first few days. "

As always, Naruto responds first, "Okay!"

Kakashi eye smiled at his student. "Since you have the most energy Naruto, take Sakura with you and find a small clearing where we can't set up camp."

Sakura nodded but her inner self was thinking more along the lines of, _"why couldn't it have been Sasuke-kun!"_

Blondie and Pinkie dashed off into the forest looking for a spot to rest and almost immediately the former spoke up, "There's a small clearing up ahead."

The girl didn't see what her teammate was talking about and she voiced her confusion, "I don't see any clearing baka…sometimes…oh" She stopped her rant after a few seconds when she noticed the clearing that the boy was talking about.

Feeling slightly embarrassed for doubting her team captain, she tried to lessen the blow to her ego by saying "The trees were in the way so I couldn't see."

Naruto noticed this and gave her a dish of sarcasm, "Sure." The girl's eyebrow twitched and a few veins popped into her head, and then a smile crept on her face.

Not once did Naruto turn his attention to the girl. He was focused on observing the surroundings to see if his team and client could stay there overnight.

"Hmmm. The water in this little stream is clean. The ground isn't so hard. The"

Sakura interrupted her teammates loud thinking, "Hey Naruto, I want to show you something"

The boy turned around and his eyes immediately grew the size of onions.

"You can't escape my **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu) this time."

**Meanwhile with Kakashi and Co**

Sasuke leaned against a tree waiting for his Genin teammates to show up with some results. Instead he got something else, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna were thinking more along the lines of, "_Naruto!_" The Jounin picked up the client and carried him while moving at top speed towards the sound of the scream.

When they arrived, they were shocked at the scene. Sakura seemed nervous and was watching Naruto while said boy was curled up in a fetal position shaking. There was no sign of an enemy nearby, nor were there any physical injuries to either the blonde of the pinkie.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and inquired, "Sakura what happened, why is Naruto shaking?"

The girl chuckled but even in her chuckle, nervousness could be detected. "Well, what had happened was…I managed to catch Naruto in my **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu)"

Sasuke sweat dropped. "The dobe fell for such a simple jutsu? What was he scared of, his ramen being taken away for all eternity?"

Tazuna just sighed. Kakashi however didn't know how to respond. _"I've never seen any victim of this jutsu this shaken up before. Losing ramen can't make someone trip out like this. I doubt he's making it up either." _"There there Naruto, it's only a genjutsu. What you saw was not real."

"Hahahahaha! Of course it wasn't real. Come on, you guys really think I'd fall for such a simple trap like that?" Naruto wasn't shaking anymore and his face held that sheepish grin it normally had. His behavior was really believable.

Sasuke smirked, "Hn." Tazuna's faith in the boy seemed to be restored as he just smiled. Sakura however, felt like just quitting being a shinobi right then and there. "_Naruto didn't even get affected by my genjutsu. His acting felt so real, too real. I'm…useless._"

Kakashi assured by his students that they were ok spoke up, "Thanks for finding the camping site like I asked. Now that I know you both are fine, I have only this to say. I am disappointed in both of you, Sakura and Naruto, especially the latter. If the jutsu didn't affect you in anyway, was it necessary to scream as if it had?"

The boy and the girl said nothing. Sasuke had his eyes closed and though he agreed with Kakashi, he for some unknown reason, felt sorry for them.

"That screamed could have alerted enemies to your position and put everyone on this mission at risk. You are the team captain when I'm not with you. It's obviously too much for you to handle so as of right now, you are no longer team captain of team seven."

The boy looked up in shocked at his sensei, as did Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto lowered his head again.

"Duck-butt congratulations, you are now captain of Team seven."

Sasuke glared daggers at the man's back nonetheless replied "Hn"

**Flashback End**

Coming back from his trip down memory lane, Kakashi continued reading the paragraph of Icha Icha (Make out Paradise) book not paying any special attention to the puddle a few paces ahead of them.

Naruto looked at the puddle in front of them and it reminded him of the events the night before.

"_No I can't think about it. I must focus on the mission. I'm going get my captain status back._"

The team and Tazuna walked pass the puddle as if it was nothing. Boys were they wrong.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, and Naruto turned to see his sensei wrapped up in chains, and then killed as two ninja tugged, ripping the Leaf Jounin apart.

"One down…" The right growled, they rushed at Naruto, and a spike of fear ran through him as the two ninja turned their sights on him.

"_Kakashi-sensei, just like in the illusion? __What is this feeling…?"_

The two rushed him, and the blond stood still, paralyzed by the emotion that had over taken him.

"_I'm going to die…"_

The chain started to wrap around him, but was stopped suddenly as a kunai struck and pinned it to a nearby tree.

"_Sasuke?"_ Said boy didn't seem fazed at all by the two ninja.

The two enemy ninja were getting their heads smashed together by Sasuke, who had thrown the kunai that had probably saved Naruto's life. Before Sasuke could stop them however, the two ninja detached from the chain and no longer pinned to the tree they turned… and headed straight for Tazuna.

"Protect Tazuna!" Sasuke ordered, and Sakura immediately leapt in front of Tazuna, and then Sasuke leapt in front of her.

Before Naruto could even react, Kakashi appeared and knocked both out.

"Yo." The Jounin waved calmly.

"You're not dead!" Naruto said in shock, relief and confusion all in the same time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, he used Kawarimi, look at the logs." Sure enough only logs lay where Kakashi had been "killed."

"Oh." The blond blushed at his own stupidity.

"You okay?" Sasuke called to Naruto, "…scaredy cat." Naruto looked down at the ground, he couldn't say anything, and it was true. It didn't stop the blonde from balling his fists though.

"Wow, you certainly was inadequate kid. So much for the costume change huh?" Tazuna chuckled shakily.

Kakashi turned to them, "Good job Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't think you'd freeze up like that." _"That illusion must have really put a number on him."_ The Jounin narrowed his eyes at Tazuna, "I had to be sure of their target."

The bridge builder paled, and Kakashi's voice was low, "We need to have a talk."

* * *

Tazuna explained his situation to Team seven and Kakashi.

"So… Gato is holding your country captive by controlling your shipping?" Sakura asked, trying to get Tazuna's story correct.

The bridge builder replied, "Right."

"And you couldn't meet the expense of more than a C-rank mission. That's why you hired us to guard you while you built your bridge." Kakashi sighed, "This should have been a B-rank mission at least. We have to head back to Konoha."

Naruto protested, "No way sensei! We can't leave the old man now! We're shinobi and we keep our word. We promised!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto? You promised, not everyone." Sakura nervously glanced from her blond teammate's face to Kakashi, "Besides, we're only Genin; we can't handle this yet… right sensei?"

Kakashi glanced from Tazuna's expectant face, Naruto's unwavering one, and Sakura's uneasy look and Sasuke looked… firm. It was the farthest from grim that the Jounin had ever seen him.

"It's alright," Tazuna said a tear coming to his eye. "If you leave I'll die… the bridge will never be completed… my grandson will cry, and my daughter will hate Konoha shinobi for the rest of her life…"

"Alright," Kakashi sighed, "We'll keep going."

Tazuna thought, _"Hook, line and sinker!"_

Naruto cheered and Tazuna looked relieved. Kakashi wasn't so sure this would turn out well, however."_If more ninja appear… they won't be Chunin level like these two, they'll be Jounin. I hope this was a good idea."_

Sakura was glaring at the blond and thinking, "_Thanks a lot Naruto. You and you're big mouth and promises._"

Sasukes' thoughts were more like, _"I must become stronger."_

Naruto was the quietest of the lot. His fists were clenched but a determination came about in his heart that he'd never had before. _"I won't ever become side tracked like that again. No one will need to rescue me because I will become strong, strong enough to protect my team, my friends, and my village. My parents believed in me. I won't let them down because of some stupid illusion. That illusion is still freaking me out a little. I'll just have to become strong enough so that __**that **__doesn't become a reality, at least so one of them doesn't happen again."_

Naruto cracked his knuckles and stretched. His focus and confidence was back. "Bring it on."

Sasuke and Tazuna smirked. Sakura didn't respond but Kakashi smiled, "It's good to have the real Naruto back. I was beginning to think that the genjutsu Sakura used on you had traumatized you too much."

Sakura perked up, "Kakashi-sensei, what do you mean? Naruto said it didn't affect him at all?"

Sasuke and Tazuna were listening more attentively for Kakashi's response, "Naruto lied. I've yet to see a victim of that D-rank jutsu be traumatized to the extent that Naruto was."

Sakura was ready to dance in victory, "Ha! In your face Naruto."

The boy replied, "Its not funny Sakura. When I was in the illusion, Kakashi had been ripped in half while you were being raped and abused by thugs."

Sakura stared in surprise at the boy. He was sombre yet focused. Her mood turned into sadness after hearing what had happened to her in the boy's illusion. Kakashi now understood why Naruto had frozen the way he did. _"When he saw me get cut in half, he felt like the illusion had come true."_

Sasuke used the pause to ask Naruto, "What happened to me in your illusion?"

Naruto stopped and this caused everyone to follow the blonde's actions. His head lowered a bit and his eyes held sadness. "I'd rather we focus on the mission. If we are going to run into any more ninja's we need to be alert at all times. From here on out, no unnecessary talking."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at his teammates and corrected him, "Who died and made you captain of the team Naruto?"

Said boy smirked, "You did."

* * *

"This is as far as I can take you." The boatman murmured, he had taken them across the water and into Wave country, a quick journey of a few hours.

"Thanks Genta." Tazuna waved, but the man was already turning around in his small boat, heading back into the mist. Team seven took a second to admire the enormous bridge that looked only half complete.

"Now, take me to my home!" Tazuna commanded, and Sakura rolled her eyes, "_Wasn't he just begging us not to ditch him a few hours ago?"_

"Tazuna-san, this lake is beautiful." Sakura commented on the nearby body of water, the bridge builder nodded, "Yes, we're very near to my home now."

"Everyone watch out!" Naruto shouted, tossing a kunai into a shuffling bush. The rest of the team turned, tense… only to see a white rabbit scurry out.

Sakura picked up the bunny, cooing."It's alright… Naruto is an idiot; he didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto was wary of the rabbit. "I thought I heard something bigger."

"_It's the wrong color for this time of year. Almost as if it's been caged as a pet… But no tags…?"_

Kakashi's eye widened in realization, "Everyone get down!" To their credit, all the genin were quick, and Sasuke dragged Tazuna down with him, just in time for a huge sword to fly over their head and embed itself on a nearby tree.

A man leapt over them, and landed on the sword blade. He had a strange appearance; he wore only striped pants, and was shirtless. His lower face was masked in bandages. Counteract on the middle of his forehead was a slashed forehead protector that was the same as the so called Demon Brothers.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi's tone was rigid, which was different from how the Genin had come to see the laid back Jounin. "I suspect you're here to kill the bridge builder."

Tazuna made a strange sound, halfway between a moan and a squeak.

"You're right." Zabuza's voice was scratchy, "I've heard of you too… Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy nin."

Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen beside him, and he recognized the strange word 'Sharingan,' but didn't remember from where until he saw it with his own eyes. Dark memories he'd thought he'd forgotten had resurfaced and all the pain and anger forced his eyebrows to narrow. He shook off those thoughts when he heard his sensei's voice.

"Formation D around Tazuna." Kakashi ordered, "Shield him."

They remembered team training and fell into position with ease, covering Tazuna from all angles.

"How charming!" Zabuza chuckled, "Kids playing ninja…"

Zabuza leapt down from the tree, hefting the zanbato as if it were a toothpick, and sheathed it on his back.

"Tell me, Kakashi… what do you know about me?"

Kakashi's guard shifted, and he moved into a relaxed defensive stance, " Zabuza Momochi, formerly of the Hidden Mist Village and the Seven Swordsman of the Mist… master of the silent killing technique."

Zabuza laughed, "Correct Kakashi. I'm going to enjoy killing you… my status will skyrocket." The bandaged man began to form hand seals, "**Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Jutsu)" Soon the entire field and lake were surrounded in a thick white mist. Naruto could barely see Kakashi in front of them, a faint outline.

"Brain."

A cold voice called out from the mist, in almost a whisper. Naruto couldn't tell where it had come from, but it was undoubtedly Zabuza's.

"_Liver, Lungs, Heart, _Jugular, Larynx, and Solar Plexus… so many ways to kill you, the only difference between them is how fast you… die…"

Suddenly a wave of cold fear hit Naruto, he almost gasped. It was like the Demon Brothers all over again, but this was stronger, it hit him deeper. If Zabuza attacked now he wouldn't be able to move… this fear…

'_Get it together Naruto!'_

His mind shouted at him, and slowly, his body stopped trembling. His teammates hadn't experienced this… killing intent… before, not from an enemy at least. Naruto watched as they shook in fear. The blond wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if his vocal cords could work without stammering.

"Don't worry, Sasuke."

Kakashi's peaceful voice reached the group, Sasuke had been shaking hard, and was on point. "I'll protect you guys with my life." Kakashi continued his voice confident and unwavering. Zabuza's psychological attack hadn't affected him at all.

"Good…" Zabuza's voice called with a chuckle, "Because your life…"

"…Is what I desire!"

Zabuza sailed out of nowhere; Kakashi quickly reversed and got behind the missing-nin. Flashing a kunai, Kakashi gouged the other ninja in the neck, only for him to disappear into water.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Jutsu)?" Kakashi's eyes darted around, "Where…?"

"Kakashi-sensei look out!" Naruto screamed as Zabuza appeared behind their sensei, and with a flash of his sword cut through the Leaf ninja, only him to turn into water as well.

A kunai appeared and rested on Zabuza's neck, "Give up." Kakashi commanded, but Zabuza just chuckled.

"Very quick… Copy Nin." The clone turned into water, "But I'm quicker!" The real Zabuza swiftly appeared, forcing Kakashi out onto the lake.

The Genin squinted to try and see the fight, but couldn't catch much through the thick white mist, but Naruto could see, a little more than the others.

The mist made it hard for Kakashi to see, he had long since pushed his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan eye. It was the only thing keeping him slightly ahead of Zabuza, who had the much bigger advantage in the mist.

Kakashi fended off another attack from the former Mist Jounin, and his attention was diverted for just a second, but that was all Zabuza wanted. Kakashi quickly realized that air was super saturated with water in the spot he was standing, but before he could move, water overtook and surrounded him from all sides, entrapping him in a sphere.

"**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu** (Water Prison Jutsu)." The ninja calmly announced, his hand resting against the sphere, keeping it active. The mist began to clear out, and the genin shouted over to them as they could now see their sensei was trapped.

"Run!" Kakashi called, "Take Tazuna and leave!"

"Sorry Kakashi," Zabuza chuckled, "Did you think I didn't prepare for that?"

Zabuza performed a tiger seal on the water and a single water clone appeared from the water, to stand in front of the genin, who raised their weapons in defense of Tazuna.

Naruto thinking to himself_, "So that's how they made water clones. With a source of water and a tiger seal. I definitely have to add that to my jutsu collection! He can even stand on the water. I wonder if I can do that too."_

"Children playing ninja." The clone scoffed, "When I was your age… you had to kill to get one of those headbands."

Zabuza ranted about the Mist Genin exam and the final test they had to becoming ninja. The story had gotten to them and Kakashi feared the worst.

"Get out of here!" Kakashi shouted again, "The clone can't move far from the real body; it won't be able to trail you!"

"We can't just leave you, sensei." Naruto replied. "Anyone who abandons their team is lower than trash, right?"

Kakashi cursed inwardly, _"me and my big mouth!"_

Sasuke thought to himself_, "The only way for us to survive this is if I get past this clone and free Kakashi-sensei."_

"You scoundrels are really starting to irritate me." The clone growled and moved towards the crew. Sasuke leapt into the air to surprise the clone.

"Take this **Shishi Rendan** (Lion Attack)" Sasuke aimed an aerial kick at the water clone's head.

The clone dodged easily and grabbed Sasuke by his throat and slammed the boy into the ground, adding an elbow strike to increase the damage.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke moaned in pain from the strike. He was kicked back to his spot by his teammates. Naruto threw a kunai at the Zabuza clone who side stepped it and the kunai landed at the in the water below Zabuza and Kakashi.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" Naruto shouted, and suddenly twenty clones appeared and rushed the clone, dog piling it. The Zabuza clone disappeared under a flood of navy and black, the real Naruto included. One Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) stayed behind to maintain the formation and protect Tazuna.

"ROAR" the water clone roared and repelled the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) with his watered down strength. One by one the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) dispelled leaving one sliding on his back, tossing something to Sasuke. "Catch!"

The boy caught the weapon and his eyebrows rose in shock. _"That's your plan huh? Not bad Naruto." _"**Fuma Shuriken, Kage Fūsha** (Demon Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill)."

Sakura and Tazuna blushed while Naruto smirked. Zabuza who was holding Kakashi prisoner on the lake chuckled, "and what's that supposed to do?"

Sasuke leapt into the air with a chakra enhanced jump and threw the fuma shuriken past the water clone going for the real Zabuza.

"You're aiming for the real me huh? Nice, but it won't do you any good." Zabuza caught the large star with little effort.

Kakashi's eye popped at the second shuriken that came out of the shadow of the original shuriken. Zabuza followed the same line. "A shuriken in the shadow of the first?"

Kakashi concluded, "**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu)"

Sakura watched amazed at Naruto and Sasuke's display of ability and thinking. "This one's on target, he can't dodge it."

Wrong. Zabuza jumped up without releasing his hands from the prison and effectively dodged the shuriken. "Good but not good enough." The former jounin landed gracefully on the water again.

Sakura and Tazuna panicked, "He dodged it!"

Sasuke smirked when he heard the "puff" sound. Everyone else but himself was shocked to see Naruto I tossing a kunai at the missing-nin. "Take this eye-brow less freak!"

Zabuza glared hard at Naruto. _"I'm not releasing this prison."_

A clash of metal was heard followed by a devilish laugh from the demon Zabuza. He'd folded the fuma shuriken in his left hand and used it to block the kunai aimed at his head. "I'm a former Jounin. I can't be fooled by silly traps. Hahahahaha!" Naruto landed in the water.

Sasuke clenched his fists after realizing the plan by Naruto didn't work. He muttered, "Thanks a lot Naruto."

Sakura went into full panic mode. Before she could say a word, a figure popped out of the water and upper cut Zabuza forcing him to release the water prison and the fuma shuriken. Naruto followed it up with a hard kick to the gut sending Zabuza sliding across the water.

Naruto, kneeling on the water caught his sensei but found himself in the water again. Kakashi picked up the boy by the hoodie and put him in a headlock. "Boy am I glad to see you Naruto. Good team work and improvisation."

Naruto chuckled at the praise and was about to explain his plan. Zabuza composed himself on the lake, glaring at Kakashi and Naruto while listening to Naruto's chuckle. "You got lucky brat. I was distracted by an itch on my arm so I released the water prison."

Kakashi retorted, "Wrong. Naruto forced you to release the jutsu, right?"

"Well of course Sasuke and I couldn't take out some one as strong as Zabuza. The Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) was only used as a distraction so I could transform into the fuma shuriken. Sasuke already had one so all he needed to do was use his with mine. Zabuza caught Sasuke's shuriken and I went on the offense. Obviously he was going to dodge because the angle at which I came at allowed him to do so. That's when I broke the **Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Jutsu) and tossed the kunai at Zabuza who blocked it with the fuma shuriken in his left hand. What Zabuza wasn't expecting was me to use **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitution Jutsu) with the kunai that his water clone had dodge and landed under his feet in the water. That's when I used the chakra enhanced jump to uppercut him and release you and the fuma shuriken."

Sasuke cool and collected said, "It was a fluke. Get off your high horse."

Tazuna chimed in, though blushing, "Yeah what he said!"

Sakura watched Naruto and Kakashi's entire interaction and then looked at Sasuke's back, "They act like they hate each other but their teamwork was flawless and Naruto to think so far ahead in that situation."

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger though. Sure he was relieved that Kakashi had gotten free but he underestimated Naruto's thinking and looked bad because he'd doubted Naruto_. "Where was this Naruto in the academy?"_

Kakashi said in a hint "You did good Naruto. Now let me finish this." The Jounin stepped out onto the water, and quickly began to trade techniques back and forth with speeds that Naruto couldn't track, the seal movements were just too fast to catch onto. The only one Naruto caught was the hand seals for **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave). It was pointless trying to watch anything else.

The Leaf Jounin seemed to duplicate every movement the other ninja prepared, including his jutsus."Wow, how is Kakashi-sensei doing that…?" Naruto pondered loudly.

Sasuke scowled, "He has the Sharingan. It's the **Kekkei Genkai** (bloodline limit) of the Uchiha clan." _"But Kakashi-sensei… he's not an Uchiha."_

"It's only in one eye," Sakura replied, looking at the boy and was shocked at what she saw. "Sasuke your eyes!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and he saw chakra for the first time. "Could it be…I've unlocked the Sharingan?" The boy smiled and then smirked. The sharigan receded and his normal eyes came back.

_"Thirty Seconds? It lasted only that long?"_ Sasuke's jaw clenched at this, he was still so far behind Itachi.

The team of genin watched as Kakashi outwitted Zabuza, and a great wave broke through the former Mist ninja's own wave and sent him crashing back onto land, into a tree.

Kakashi moved to complete the job, but before he could, Naruto watched as several thin blurs whipped through the air, piercing Zabuza in the neck in several places. The shirtless ninja gasped, and then went still. Naruto squinted at the long needles and looked at where they were thrown from. _"I couldn't smell or hear him. This guy is strong."_

"Senbon?" Kakashi murmured, searching for the source while checking Zabuza's pulse, or lack thereof. A figure landed by Zabuza and Kakashi from a nearby tree, he was young, Naruto could tell.

The ninja spoke, and his voice was that of a boy's, "Thank you, I've been pursuing this one for quite a while."

"You're a hunter-nin?" Kakashi probed.

The other ninja confirmed with a nod, "Yes, I will dispose of the mess." With that, the boy made a seal and in a familiar swirl of leaves he disappeared before Naruto had the chance to say anything.

Kakashi covered up his eye with a sigh, "Used up… too much chakra…" The Jounin then proceeded to collapse to the ground, and the Genin cried out to surprise as he fainted.

"Your house is near, right?" Sasuke snapped to Tazuna, who nodded numbly. Sasuke nodded to Naruto, "Make some clones; we have to carry him there."

"Geez Sasuke you can at least ask nicely."

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 6. Thought I'd surprise you with an early chatper this week since it's been late like so many times in a row now. Hope you guys like what I did with this chapter. Naruhina flashback is coming in chapter seven so hold tight.

I made Zabuza a little more resilient in this chatper. After reading back the real manga of Naruto I noticed that it was fairly easy for Zabuza to fold the fuma shuriken and placed it behind his back to block the kunai but I guess Kishimoto wanted to establish Naruto's progress. Here though I made Zabuza shine through by blocking the kunai, though he didn't expect to get knocked in the chin and kicked by Naruto. Be mindful that it did hurt because naruto's spirit/chakra weights are at level two (blue) so the extra weight of the punch Zabuza would feel as well as the kick.

The battle on the bridge is going to be an interesting one as is the future interactions between Naruto and the "hunter-nin." Yes, Sasuke has unlocked his Sharingan. Combined with the Ki from Zabuza and his anger towards seeing a non-Uchiha having the tool and also Naruto besting him in a sense, yea I unlocked it.

Jutsu description time

Sharingan - .com/wiki/Sharingan (too much to put into a sentence or two)

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu) D rank - This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Jutsu) D rank - This displacement technique is a specialty of the Ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Jutsu) C rank- The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power.[2] Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Suiro no Jutsu** (Water Prison Jutsu) C rank - This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth.[2] Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu) D rank - It's an extremely simple technique where two shuriken, like the Fūma Shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken then, to deal with the path of the lower shuriken. If the enemy notices both shuriken, the technique ends up losing all of its efficiency.

**Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave) C rank- Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases.

Well laters. P.S Datastats for new characters, i.e Demon Brothers, Hunter-Nin, Kakashi and Zabuza will be shown next chapter. Till then. Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please read this Author's note**: Hey guys! As always this is Fuuton Legend here saying thanks for reviewing my story and glad that you enjoted it. For future notice so that I will avoid scolding, know that I'm a college student currently near the end of the semester with plenty of work to do so I don't have time right now to edit the first2-3 chapters. I'll focus on editing them during the holidays after my three exams. By bringing out a chapter every week, I feel as though I'm making up for the horrible stuff random people seem to mention every one and a while from the 1-3 chapters. However, as you go on, you'll see that chatper 3 and beyond, in terms of grammar and use of language has improved so please bare with me.

In response to reviews, Naruto is not weak. The spirit chakra weights are currently handicapping Naruto in a sense, though in the long run, once they come off, Naruto will be a beast. Just because he knows how to do basic academy genjutsu doesn't mean he isn't going to fall for D-rank genjutsu. When I show you what happened to Naruto, you will understand why he freaked out the way he did. I'm trying to get this Naruto to be more tactical and use his head more instead of rushing in and spamming clones. As we've seen in the manga and anime, when Naruto uses his head, he is quite dangerous. So imagine a Naruto thinker, with massive chakra reserves? So by restraining his chakra capacity (not his stamina), I'm forcing Naruto to think of ways to win without totally exhausting chakra when it's not necessary. And his training is intense. Don't mind that he isn't spamming clones and speeding up his training. Combining leaf concentration with tree walking is hard. Practicing taijutsu katas underwater while holding your breathe is hard. Coming up with a new way to use a basic academy jutsu and make it Chunin level is hard. I can't show all of his training in the story or over power him.

Losing captain was also a way to get back at Naruto for his pranks on Team seven. His issues with Sakura will be addressed soon so no need to fear. Don't worry he'll get it back soon, though he will have to work extremely hard for that **promotion**. Kakashi isn't the only way to getting captain, is there? Hahahahahahahaah!

As promised, NaruHina will see some spotlight in this chapter. Please note that if I leave out any details in certain events, it's for a special purpose later in the story.

Here goes, I don't own Naruto.

Regular speech

_Thoughts & Flashbacks_

**Jutsu**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – The Great Naruto Bridge of Heroes**

Team seven and Tazuna along with an unconscious Kakashi had finally made it to Tazuna's house at the end of the island. Naruto who was carrying the Jounin asked where to put Kakashi when a lady with long black hair and pink dress similar to Sakura's approached them. A small blushed crept on Naruto's face, only for a second though.

The woman spoke, " You must be the Konoha ninjas my father hired to protect him. Please come in and rest yourselves. There's an empty room upstairs where you sensei can rest."

Sasuke spoke up before Naruto could say anything, "Thanks."

While Kakashi was getting some well deserved rest, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura debated amongst themselves about who would take watch on the outside for any possible threats.

Naruto immediately volunteered, "I'll do it."

Sakura spoke up, "Why you Naruto, why not me or Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke already knowing the answer to that question said, "I can't go outside and watch because the strongest member of the team needs to protect Kakashi and Tazuna. Sakura I'm sure you're not going to go up against someone of Zabuza's caliber right?"

The pink haired girl could only shake her head.

"I thought so. You'll be watching over Tsunami and helping with Kakashi's recovery because along with Tazuna, he is our top priority and that leaves Naruto."

The blonde smirked, "Couldn't have put it better than that" _"Though I'm actually going to be practicing that water walking thing and __**Mizu Bunshin(Water Clone)**__ I saw Zabuza and Kakashi-sensei did earlier."_

Naruto wasn't the only one thinking to himself. Sakura was pondering, "_I won't let Sasuke-kun down._"

Said boys thoughts were more like, _"I'll try making my Sharingan last longer than thirty seconds."_

**Later that evening**

Naruto laid flat on his back on Tazuna's roof exhausted from his training, or the training his **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clones) were doing. It had taken these clones a while, but they got the trick to water walking after a few hours. After they had done that, the real Naruto had them doing the exercising with handstands. After they had dispelled he was too exhausted to even attempt the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Jutsu).

On the inside, Sakura was periodically checking on Kakashi while helping Tsunami and Tazuna with chores and other duties.

Sasuke himself had been doing his own little training, forcing as much chakra to his eyes as possible. He'd kept his Sharingan up for almost two full minutes. After resting every half hour, he realized that it lasted longer every five seconds.

"_I'm improving, but if I want to do better, I'll need Kakashi's help. How did he even get the Sharingan in the first place? He's not an Uchiha. The likely hood of someone (half-Uchiha) outside of the Uchiha clan being born with the Sharingan is very slim. I'll just ask him when he wakes up."_

* * *

**Two days later**

"_Come here Kaiza. Come here boy."_

_The orange- brownish fox kit continued running away from Naruto clearly having the advantage by hiding and running inside the tall grass and flowers. The boy caught him and petted his head. Hinata giggled at the fox kit and Naruto. _

"_Naruto-kun, can you help me with some of these flowers?"_

_The blonde was still laughing while Kaiza was licking his face "Sure, as soon as I get Kaiza off of me." Kaiza got off Naruto and dashed at Hinata tackling her to the floor causing all the flowers in her had arms to scatter in the air and fall on the duo. Naruto soon joined them as three were now lying on their backs smiling at the fun they were having._

_Hinata broke the happy silence, "I like Kaiza, Naruto. He's a good friend and will be a good __**Kuchiyose **__(Summoning) when he gets training. His eyes (dark brown) are especially cute. They're innocent yet a little cunning at the same time. They remind me of a certain boy." Hinata blushed a little._

_Naruto not catching Hinata's last hint replied, "Yeah. I still can't believe my mom had kitsunes as her summoning. She even came up with this seal on my arm by herself to call upon kitsunes when need be."_

_Naruto showed the girl his left arm and the black tattoo that was on it. The tattoo started at his mid forearm with the head of kitsune with five rings that looked like tails going straight down to his wrist where his bracelets were. _

"_That nice Naruto-kun but how did you get the summoning? Did you sign a scroll or something?"_

_Naruto grinned rubbing the back of his head and replied, "It's actually kind of a long story but the seal that my mom used allowed it to be hereditary. Koto-sama would explain it better but he's probably out hunting."_

_Hinata nodded her head. She was a bit jealous of her friend, "Oh. Well it doesn't matter how you got it. You have friends to back you up in case of trouble."_

_Before Naruto could respond Kaiza perked up and sniffed the air._

"_Something wrong Kaiza?"_

**Back in the real world**

Naruto instantly put a kunai at Sakura's throat and the girl nearly crap her pants.

Not trusting her body to move, she allowed her voice to proceed, "Kakashi-sensei is awake. He asked for you. I saw you sleeping on the job so I thought I'd wake you up."

Naruto looked the girl up and down without moving his eyes off of hers. She wasn't lying.

He told her, "Sakura, in the future, don't assume that because my eyes are closed that I'm not awake. I'm not going to be caught off guard by you. Next time my kunai might actually pierce your neck."

Said girl only nodded her head but then spoke up, "sorry about putting you in that genjutsu the other day and for causing you to lose your position as captain.

Naruto's simple reply was, "Sure."

* * *

**Back in the house**

Kakashi was in a sitting position having a few words with Sasuke who was at his side. Tazuna, who seemed interested in the conversation, listened in.

"So you see, your cousin, Obito-kun gave me this Sharingan because he felt he would be able to see the future through me."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond to the whole story. Obito from Kakashi's description seemed different from the average Uchiha. He was more like Naruto. He felt slightly comforted at the fact that he wasn't the only Uchiha to unlock his Sharingan at a later age.

Sasuke spoke up, "So all this time, you've been waiting to get me on your team to help me master this Sharingan?"

The one-eyed Jounin nodded, "Exactly. But I also felt obligated to help you because you are Obito's family and I owe him my life."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Well in that case, I've managed to keep it on for three minutes."

"Good. Glad you could join us again, Naruto and Sakura."

Tazuna greeted Naruto but the boy didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on two people.

Naruto looked at his sensei and then at Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated and then it faded.

Kakashi watched how Naruto looked at Sasuke and he didn't like it. _"I'll have to have a talk with him too." _"Have a seat next to Sasuke. Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto and Sakura took their seats. Naruto then spoke his mind, "Zabuza is still alive."

Everyone in the room went into panic mode, not so much Kakashi though.

Tazuna yelled at the boy, "This is no time for jokes boy!"

Sakura, forgetting Kakashi's warning about using fists to disagree, tried to converse a punch with Naruto's left cheek. The boy caught the fist and then they realized that he was serious.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "How the hell can he be alive when we watched the Hunter-nin kill him Naruto? Stop being a dobe! After all the progress you've made since the academy, I'd hate to see it go to waste with such stupidity."

Kakashi could see the anger written all over Naruto's eyes and tried to ease the situation, "Now now. Apologize to Naruto. I'm sure he has a reason for believing such a thing."

Sasuke grunted and half sincerely, "Sorry Naruto."

Said boy responded casually, "Whatever. If you were a capable captain you would have noticed."

Sasuke was in Naruto's face now. "I'm more capable than you are."

Naruto retorted, "Say's who, a former Anbu who forgot his training or your fan girl who thinks everything you say is gospel?"

"That's enough!" Never had they heard Kakashi raise his voice like that. Not even at the bell test.

Kakashi continued, "Thank you Naruto. I understand now what you mean, although I never told you I was in Konoha's Anbu."

Naruto replied, "You didn't have to."

Tazuna still confused by the three ninja spoke up, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Kakashi decided to talk, not trusting Naruto to throw anymore insulting remarks. "Yes. Naruto is correct. Zabuza is alive and will be back to try and finish the job and before you interrupt me or decide to have a heart attack, the "hunter-nin" may be his accomplice as well."

Everyone else beside Naruto and Kakashi gasped. Tsunami had fell through the door and landed face first on the floor.

"Glad you could join us Tsunami, although you only had to walk in. It is your home. No need for ease dropping."

She chuckled but was nervous, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. As I was trying to say, from my experience and knowledge as an Anbu, a hunter-nin is supposed to dispose of the body on sight rather than taking it away. Also those senbon he used can put ninjas in a temporary death state. He must have great knowledge of the human anatomy to be able to pull that off. Senbon aren't you're ideal weapon of choice to kill with. Zabuza is alive and the hunter-nin is definitely an accomplice who saved him from a real death. The good news is, Zabuza won't be up and walking for nearly a week, so we have time to prepare."

Tazuna looked ready to faint. Sakura was scared. Sasuke was scowling at Naruto. Naruto however was smiling.

"Well at least this mission isn't as boring as I thought it was going to be."

Everyone sweat dropped at Naruto's remark.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown location**

Zabuza woke up in bed with Haku hanging over him tending to his injuries. Haku noticed the change in breathing and saw that Zabuza was conscious.

Haku said with a lot of reverence in his voice. "Zabuza-sama, how are you feeling?" Zabuza just grunted and looked away.

Only seconds after Zabuza woke up, the door opened and Gato walked in with two samurais.

"Well, I couldn't believe it without seeing it for myself. It appears as though what I heard is right." Gato snickered as he sauntered over to Zabuza.

Gato mocked and reached out to Zabuza,"The great Zabuza beaten by children.". However, his hand was caught by a solid hand. Gato looked to see the owner of the hand and he found himself getting glared at by Haku.

"You will not place your filthy hands on him." Haku told him with decisiveness as he gave Gato's arm a tight squeeze, cracking couple bones in the process.

"AHHH!" Gato yelled out in pain and yanked his injured arm away from Haku. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, understand Zabuza?" With that Gato turned on his heel and the three of them left, slamming the door behind them.

Haku got up and began to walk to the window with a basket in his arms.

"Where are you going?" Zabuza asked as he turned his head toward Haku with a questioning look.

"We are out of herbs. I need to go and get some more." Haku briefly paused as he told Zabuza. However, before Haku even got a chance to take couple steps, Zabuza grabbed Haku's clothes.

"Sit. We need to plan for our next bout with Kakashi and that blond kid I fought." Zabuza said and tried to sit up as Haku began to protest. "My injuries can wait. This is much more important. That blonde kid looks awfully familiar." With that, he began to with Haku his suspicions about Naruto.

* * *

**At the bride the next day**

Tazuna and his workers resumed work on the bridge, trying to get it completed as quickly as possible. The old bridge builder initiated conversation with the **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clone) that was watching him while the real Naruto was on the water trying to work on the **Mizu**** Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Jutsu).

"So, how come you are here and not training with your teammates and sensei?"

The Kage Bunshin replied, "Sensei feels it's best if I am here to protect you since I promised to do so in the leaf village."

"Oh, well at least you are still training."

The clone rubbed the back of his head. Meanwhile down below Naruto was having a hard time. The water was rising up but the only problem was that he couldn't get the water to take the shape of the clones. His anger could still be seen on his face.

"_I need to relax. I'll take a break."_

Naruto ran up the bolder of the bridge until he could jump on the railing of it. The blonde ninja saw Tazuna talking to one of the workers and Tazuna didn't look happy nor his clone. He dispelled the clone and was once again angry at the cowardice of these people.

The worker left and Tazuna turned to see the real Naruto walking towards him.

"So how was is the training going?"

Naruto replied, "Not bad. I'm getting the water to rise but I can't get it to turn into copies of me."

Tazuna sighed. "Maybe you have too much things on your mind. Try to relax. You're a good ninja with lots of potential. You work harder than you should though. I've been watching you these past few days."

Naruto blushed at the praise and the advice. He changed the subject though, "Need any help building the bridge?"

"Nah it's ok. You just stick to your ninja duties and leave building the bridge to me. Besides I can't afford to train and teach you how to do this kind of work."

Naruto reassured the man, "its ok. I'll do it for free. Besides, you think my clone was just sitting there watching you or learning the tricks and trades of building a bridge."

Tazuna's eyes widened and then a smile crept on his face.

Using twenty **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clones) for an hour had put a strain on his body and he fell asleep immediately after. It was necessary though. The bridge had been coming along faster than Tazuna had anticipated thanks to Naruto.

When he awoke, he and Tazuna made their way back to the house.

"So why were you looking at your sensei and teammate like they were the bad guys?"

Naruto perked up, now fully awake, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure Naruto-san? You can trust me kid."

Naruto looked at the man and figured it was okay to tell him why he'd been acting the way he did.

"One night when I was five years old, a few drunken men had been chasing me through the park. I fell over a rock and they caught up to me. I closed my eyes fearing the worst. The beating that I was expecting didn't come however. When I opened my eyes, the four men were gone and a lone man stood over me. There was no light and the clouds covered the moon. The only thing I could see was his eyes. He knelt down and extended his hand. I thought he had made those bastards go away. When I accepted his hand, he pulled a shining silver blade from his other hand and I felt a sharp pain across my neck. Before I blacked out, I stared into his red eyes that had two comas in each. The next day I woke up in the park still feeling the pain in my neck but not feeling any mark what so ever."

Tazuna froze in place. "You mean that someone tried to kill you?"

Naruto responded, "They didn't try. They did. But I didn't die."

Tazuna started putting the pieces together. "So when you saw your sensei and the boy with those eyes, you saw that memory from a while back."

The boy nodded. "That day when Sakura used that genjutsu on me, I didn't only see one image. I saw many. That one was just one of the more frightening one. I realized something after Kakashi-sensei said that the illusion I saw was just what it was, an illusion. When I thought back to that moment, I remember doing hand stands in the park and then seeing a circle of leaves surrounding me. It all made sense to me a few days ago. There were no drunken men. That person with those eyes had used the **Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu** (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu) on me and then finished the job with a real blade.

Tazuna sighed. "I see. But why would a grown ninja attack a harmless child?"

Naruto didn't respond and Tazuna knew he was asking too much.

**Later at the house (Dinner Time)**

Tsunami had cooked a wonderful meal and its smelled good if Naruto's drooling was anything to go by.

All members of Team seven, Tazuna and Tsunami were at the table that had a good amount of food on the table. Sakura bragged to Sasuke that she might have learned another potent genjutsu called **Genjutsu Shibari **(Genjutsu Binding).

Sasuke complimented her, "That's good. Just make sure you don't use it on Naruto. We don't want him squealing like a girl."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's taunt and Tazuna came to his defense, "I bet you can't walk on water brat."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow poked up at this as he eyed Naruto who was blushing.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course I can."

Tazuna, not wanting to Naruto lose to the boy yet, "Can't do a handstand though."

Sasuke was silent but smirked nonetheless.

Kakashi intervened, "Now now. Let's try to maintain the teamwork. We will need it if we are going to defeat the ninja's Gatou hired."

"You're all going to die."

The voice came from the door. A small boy with black hair and eyes wearing a hat stood there.

Naruto stopped chewing on the filleted fish he was eating and swallowed. "Repeat that. I didn't hear you the first time."

"I said you're all going to die!"

"Hahahahahahahah!" Naruto laughed only for Sakura to scold him.

"Naruto, this isn't funny."

"Relax Sakura. I've got big plans. I don't plan on dying."

Sasuke smirked and agreed with his teammates. Kakashi continued reading his book while eating some rice, happy at his students' responses.

The little boy frustrated that he was being ignored screamed, "What can you do against Gatou? He'll crush you. Stop trying to act like heroes because such a thing doesn't exist!"

Naruto chuckled again, "Sorry. Being a hero is in my blood."

This angered the little boy even further, "You don't know what it's like to have a hard life. You think its easy going through what I've gone through!"

There was silence. No one spoke a word after that for their own reasons. The Killing intent Naruto was letting off put the entire room on edge. The boy was trembling and Naruto realized this. He got up and was already in front of the boy. Kakashi already put his book down. Sasuke's Sharingan had activated and Sakura along with Tazuna and Tsunami were paralyzed by fear. The killing intent subsided and Naruto did something that shocked the boy. Naruto hugged Inari and gave him a few assuring words.

"It must have been tough losing your father like that. I know you wish he was here right now but do you honestly think he'd like what you are doing right now?"

Inari's tears were flowing like a river at this point.

Naruto continued looking the boy in the eyes, "People like Gatou hide behind his money and power and use a few thugs to intimidate people who aren't willing to stand up for themselves. I've been what you've been through and worse. I didn't grow up having any parents. I didn't have many friends. But I stopped crying long ago and strived to accomplish a dream that people deemed impossible for "someone like me."

But I promise you, Gatou will get his before this mission is over. Everything that was stolen from this country will be restored and more. So don't you cry? Things will get better because you've got a future Hokage on your side."

Inari was shocked at Naruto's conviction and hugged the boy back. "Naruto-niichan."

Everyone in that room seemed ready to cry, even Sasuke himself. The interaction between Naruto and Inari had reminded him about him and his brother. He shook off those feelings and went back to eating.

* * *

**The next day**

Kakashi awoke next to a beautiful undressed figure. He himself had been missing a few clothes but he wasn't worried about that. He was worried about the others finding Tsunami and him together in the same room without any clothes.

**Later during breakfast**

Tsunami was smiling like a clown and this didn't go unnoticed by Tazuna. _"He must have been doing it right. Maybe I should read that book."_

Team seven with the exception of Naruto and Inari, joined the father and daughter for breakfast. Tsunami seemed nervous around Kakashi and said man didn't have his book at the table. Trying to divert the attention off of him, Kakashi spoke, "Where's Naruto and Inari?"

Tazuna responded, "They got up early. Naruto was going to teach Inari the basics of being a ninja. There's a clearing in the forest not far from here that Inari likes to visit."

Kakashi panicked, "And you let them go? Sasuke and Sakura go make sure Naruto doesn't kill that poor child!"

**Meanwhile in the clearing in the forest**

Naruto was looking at the eight year old dumbfounded. "Man, Inari is there anything that you don't catch onto quickly."

Inari sweat dropped but still kept the leaf floating on his forehead with ease. "Naruto-niichan, this is the first thing you taught me beside chakra theory and summoning my chakra."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, "Oh!"

Another figure was approaching the boys from a distance. Naruto didn't make any sudden movements and pretended to ignore the figure coming from a distance, not wanting to frighten Inari.

When he looked at the corner of his eyes, he saw a beautiful tall girl with long brown hair wearing a pink no sleeve kimono. He lowered his guard…a little.

The described female finally reached the two boys and greeted them.

"Hello. Nice morning isn't it."

Inari, being the naïve little boy he is blushed at the pretty girl, "Hi, sure is. I'm learning how to become a ninja!"

The girl replied, "Really? And I guess this handsome young man with no manners is your sensei?"

Naruto tried to hide his blush but raised an eyebrow at this, "Yes I'm his sensei and as his sensei I should tell you that it is not safe for a civilian to be outside."

Haku giggled, "And why is that? I'll be fine on my own thank you. Even if, are you going to protect me?"

Naruto smirked, "Nah. I'm sure you're capable of handling yourself pretty well." _"After all, you might be Zabuza's accomplice." _ "Inari take a break. You deserve it."

Inari nodded and proceeded to helping the girl pick up flowers.

Naruto's watched the two and tried to confirm his theory on the girl, "Those flowers sure are pretty. Need any more help?"

Haku, sensing where Naruto was going with this, "Thanks. These flowers and herbs will make good medicine. My friend will appreciate you helping with his recovery."

Naruto reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a kunai, pulling Inari back at the same time. Haku jumped back as well.

"Hunter-nin."

"Naruto, as I expected, you knew my identity from the very beginning."

Inari was panicking. _"Am I going to see two awesome ninjas battle?"_

Naruto spoke up, "Tell Zabuza to back off unless he wants to get his butt kicked a second time."

Haku responded, "As much as I would like that, we simply can't walk away from this job. Can't we cease fighting for just today? I'm sure you don't want to frighten the boy any further." Naruto looked at the boy and retracted his kunai.

Haku continued, "I'm here to make a proposition on behalf of Zabuza-sama."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and spoke up after chopping the back of Inari's neck, "I'm listening."

**After the proposition **

Sasuke and Sakura were dashing towards the clearing and they noticed another person talking to Naruto with an unconscious Inari. They were on guard and ready for action when they saw Naruto's.

"That won't be necessary guys. She's not the enemy."

His teammates put back their kunai.

Haku turned to leave but not without a final word, "I hope to see you again Naruto-kun. The "date" would be an interesting one don't you agree?"

Naruto smiled but on the inside, he was fuming. "Zabuza you rotten little snake, although the kenjutsu training from one of the seven swordsman of the Mist would be nice."

Sakura tried to bring her teammate back to reality by screaming to the top of her lungs, "Naruto!"

"Geez Sakura, relax I heard you the first time, I was just thinking about something. Let's head back."

Sasuke eyed Naruto and the stranger who seemed to just disappear after a few minutes.

* * *

**Back at the house**

Team seven arrived at the house to find Kakashi doing one-handed pushups with Tsunami and Tazuna on his back. The former was blushing non-stop until she noticed her son unconscious. She got off the man and ran towards her son, taking him gently from Naruto's arms.

"He's just a little tired from the leaf exercise he was doing. He'll be fine. Boy has loads of talent!"

The Jounin stopped and acknowledge his students and Inari who was still unconscious in Tsunami's arms. "Naruto, in the future, don't take off without receiving my permission like that. Sasuke and Sakura go to the bridge and guard Tazuna while Naruto and I have a serious chat. "

The two genin nodded their heads and Tazuna sighed before speaking up, "Go easy on him Kakashi-sensei. I can't have my best worker unhappy on the job now can I?"

Naruto blushed and Kakashi smiled. The trio left and Tsunami carried Inari to his room.

Kakashi was cut off by Naruto from speaking, "Kakashi-sensei we have a problem. For now let's not worry about you and Sasuke. I was approached by Haku today when I was out in the field with Inari."

Kakashi seemed confused at first but then realized his student was referring to the hunter-nin.

Naruto continued, "He and Zabuza wanted to make a proposition with me."

Kakashi replied with interest, "What kind of proposition?"

**Flashback – Clearing**

_Naruto was staring at Haku, "What kind of proposition?"_

_Haku began, "Please listen to everything I have to say. While Zabuza-sama needs the money and may appear to be a heartless man, he really is not. Taking on this particular assignment did not sit well with him. While he has no problem with assassinating someone, he's disgusted by the fact that Gato wants to further destroy a country he had a hand in raping. Zabuza-sama knows that Gato plans on betraying him, because my information gathering has proved this. So Zabuza-sama proposes that your team help get rid of Gato and his thugs, and he gets 70% of the cash on hand that Gato has."_

_Naruto listened to every detail and noticed that something from it seemed to be missing, "Your leaving something out, aren't you?"_

_Haku smiled, "I expected nothing less from the son of the Yondaime Hokage."_

_Naruto eyes widened in shocked and noticed Haku speak again._

"_Thanks for confirming Zabuza-sama's theory. It made since that a prince of Konoha was placed on copy-nin Kakashi's team along with another Uchiha. Zabuza-sama also proposed that he be allowed to join Konoha to become a ninja in exchange for helping Konoha establish a kenjutsu program."_

_Naruto started playing hard ball, "And if I disagree?"_

_Haku continued, "If you disagree, Zabuza-sama, myself and the demon brothers, who are not in Konoha's possession will battle you on the bridge in open water where he have the advantage. Gato will more than likely send thugs to kill the daughter and grandson. One or more of you will have to stay back to protect them, leaving the rest of the Team and Tazuna vulnerable for attack on the bridge. The pink haired girl is not strong enough to protect the two alone and Kakashi will want the Uchiha that he has been training with him at the bridge. He will have you take out the thugs and have you rushed to the bridge but it will be too late. The demon brothers will crush Sakura and Sasuke stands no chance against me or Kakashi against a fully recovered Zabuza."_

_Naruto understood and cursed the hunter-nin's analysis in his mind._

"_Keep in mind that even if Zabuza-sama spares Tazuna's life, he can release information about you to the other nations who are enemies with your father. I'm sure you don't want that now do you?"_

_Haku took Naruto's silence as a no and continued, "Naruto Uzumaki is your full name correct?"_

_Said boy replied, "Yes and yours?"_

"_My name is Haku and just so you know, you don't have to take up Zabuza-sama's proposal. Just be prepared to meet death if you decline. Besides money, Zabuza-sama doesn't really benefit from releasing information about you. Besides, he said he wouldn't do something like that to his fellow clansmen."_

_Naruto perked up at this, "Clansmen?"_

_Before the taller boy could reply, the two ninja felt familiar presences approaching and ended the conversation._

_Naruto's teammates, from what Haku noticed, were ready for combat, armed with a kunai. Naruto rebuked them, "That won't be necessary guys. She's not the enemy."_

_His teammates put back their kunai. Haku turned to leave but not without a final word, "I hope to see you again Naruto-kun. The "date" would be an interesting one don't you agree?"_

**Flashback End**

Kakashi sighed. _"I wasn't expecting something like this to happen. There could be no way he and Naruto are related Dam you Zabuza." _"So Naruto, what have you decided to do about this?"

Said boy replied, "Do you really want to know?"

Kakashi didn't answer instead picked up his book and began reading until Naruto started talking.

"Well looking at the situation from all angles, the best solution would be to go along with the situation rather than putting everyone's lives at risk. Zabuza really planned this thing out in his favour. If I'd fought Haku in the field, I'm pretty sure I would have lost not to mention the fact that I also had to look out for Inari. I doubt he will attack the bridge today though. When it will happen, I'm not exactly sure."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "You don't' think he's actually your family Naruto?"

Naruto snorted at his sensei, "Does having that stupid Sharingan make you an Uchiha?"

Kakashi got the point. "Now that you mentioned it, what's up with the attitude as of late?"

Naruto got up and went to exit the room ignoring his sensei's question.

"Tell me what's going on and that's an order." Kakashi's tone was serious and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

He sighed and told Kakashi what he'd told Tazuna not too long ago.

Kakashi hung his head in shame. Sure it wasn't him who had done the act but the act itself had left a mental scar on the boy. "I didn't know. I'm sorry Naruto. But you can trust me and while Sasuke might have his issues, you can trust him too. You both have a lot in common you know."

Naruto cracked a smiled and it didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. The boy spoke up, "Kakashi-sensei, I need your help with the **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Water Clone Jutsu).

Kakashi's eye nearly exploded in shock. "That's a difficult jutsu to use Naruto. It not only requires concentration but a ninja must also have the affinity for the water element as well."

Naruto thought about it for a second, and then replied, "Well, I don't have a problem getting the water to rise, my only problem is getting the water to shape into a clone."

Kakashi eye-smiled, _"So he does have the water affinity, just like Kushina."_ "Well, let's go outside and I'll see how I can help."

* * *

**Two Days later**

Sakura grumbled, "Why does Naruto get to sleep in?"

Kakashi answered "Because he had a rough training the past two days and needs the rest."_"He was also able to get make Mizu Bunshins with and without water, and even came up with __**Taju Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _(Multi Water Clone Jutsu)._

"Well he's always working hard and doesn't seem tired after that." Sakura scowled, Kakashi was carrying them to the bridge today, because they had successfully improved on their individual training.

Kakashi said to himself_, "I hope it will be enough against the likes of Zabuza and his crew. Naruto, you have to hurry to the bridge no matter what."_

Sakura muttered, "I still think we should have brought Naruto along. It's his fault we are out here in the first place."

Tazuna looked a bit sad_. "I'm not exactly fond of these two brats. Sensei is ok. Naruto is the best worker I've had in a long time. Hurry up to the bridge Naruto."_

Sakura was muttering a bunch of sentences but Sasuke's voice cut into her musings, "What in the hell happened here?"

The few men that were left to work on the bridge were all down, unconscious or otherwise, on the unfinished bridge. Atop of that, a strangely familiar mist was growing…

Tazuna shook one, who twitched "What happened here, Kenji?"

Said man barely replied, "A… demon. A monster…"

The man fainted again, and the genin and their instructor then heard a very familiar chuckle. Kakashi had informed them that Zabuza was alive, but they hadn't realized they would face him again so soon. Four figures appeared from the mist, one was Zabuza and the other was the hunter-nin that had 'killed' him and the demon brothers.

Zabuza asked, eyes searching for Naruto "Where's that Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi? Has he agreed to the proposition?"

The genin and Tazuna looked at Kakashi confused waiting for the jounin to respond.

Said jounin said, "Don't worry about Naruto. We are your opponents."

Zabuza chuckled, "Too bad. I was totally being honest about the deal. Well I'll just kill you. Deal with the brats, Haku, Gozu and Meizu, the Copy-nin is mine."

**Meanwhile**

Naruto hurried back to Tazuna's, he had woken up late and found his team had left without him. After he had left a Kage Bunshin behind to watch in case Tsunami and Inari were in trouble, he had been well on his way, when he smelled blood. He followed it to a nearby road and spotted a dead pig.

It was left lying out on the road, not only was this insult to Naruto, who regularly mourned any loss or waste of food but it had been sliced at the throat neatly. Only a sharp object, like a kunai or katana can do such a thing.

Fearing for Inari and his mother, Naruto rushed back and his dispelled Kage Bunshin proved that. The pig had been on a road that headed to their home. It was possible.

Yes, he heard screams as he approached, slowing he scouted the situation. Inari's mother was being dragged away by two men, not ninja by the look of them. They seemed to be thugs if anything else. Inari wasn't around, and Naruto feared the worst for a second, but the boy suddenly came rushing out of the house, running at the two with some kunai and shuriken in hand.

Naruto praised his bravery but quickly saw one of the thugs raise his sword, and he knew he had to act.

The blond dashed out of the bushes just as the sword was closing on the young Wave boy. Naruto slammed a punch into the man's temple, sending him sprawling backwards. Before the other thug that was holding Tsunami could even process what had happened, Naruto sent him flying with a kick as well.

Inari looked at him in surprise, "Naruto-niichan?"

Naruto chuckled and gave him a thumbs up, "I expected nothing less of my protégé! Nice, I'm proud of you Inari."

Tsunami rushed to Inari and hugged the boy, "Thank you, Naruto-san."

The blond chuckled, "It's no problem, but if things are going bad here then they must be even worse at the bridge! I gotta go help my team." Naruto quickly made a couple of **Mizu Bunshin** (Water Clones) and set them to work securely tying up the thugs.

Naruto took one the thugs katanas and holsters.

Inari's voice stopped him before he leapt away, "Naruto-niichan, tell everyone I'm sorry about the way I've been acting since you came here."

Naruto smiled at the boy, "Why don't you tell them yourself? I'm going to help at the bridge… but thugs like this are nothing, your village should be able to take care of itself. Gato doesn't have many ninja, mainly just hired bandits. If you stood together, you could easily fight him off."

The boy perked up, "You think so?"

Naruto gave him another smile, "I know so, kid. They just need a good trailblazer, like you!" Naruto patted him on the head, before giving the boy an almost untamed grin.

Naruto leapt away, "Now I have to go kick some ass!"

* * *

**At the bridge**

Sakura had been working double duty trying to protect Tazuna and hold back the demon brothers from killing Tazuna.

Kakashi started his fight with Zabuza and almost immediately Sasuke began to battle the masked boy.

Sometimes Sasuke and the masked boy her age would move close enough, but Kakashi and Zabuza were too far off in the mist, even though it had diluted somewhat. Sasuke from what Sakura observed, seemed to be fighting toe to toe with Zabuza's accomplice, but wasn't winning.

Still the Uchiha boy had become faster from increasing his chakra control. Haku wasn't able to land a single hit, even with his strange powers over ice and amazing accuracy with senbon.

She was cursing Naruto right now, "Damn it Naruto! Why can't you be here?"

Gozu and Meizu chuckled with evil intent at the girls' swearing and the former said, "It's not like he can save you."

The latter finished up, charging with his brother at Sakura, "You'll die along with this bridge builder."

Their gauntlet was ready to strike and Sakura ran through hand seals at the fast approaching demon brothers who suddenly stop.

Gozu spoke up, "What the hell? I can't move!"

Meizu replied, "Me either! Is this some paralysis jutsu?"

Somewhere off Zabuza who was fighting Kakashi was also listening to the interaction between Sakura and the Demon brothers.

He shouted to them, "That technique is called **Genjutsu Shibari** (Genjutsu Binding). It's a C-rank genjutsu that paralyses the opponent. The victim needs only to tell his mind that he is not really paralyzed and the genjutsu will be broken or physical pain will release the genjutsu.

Kakashi gritted his teeth at Zabuza who was smirking through his masks. Kakashi had trained Sakura to use that jutsu with kunai and shuriken on hand. But apparently the girl was already out of that. _"It's not like their stupid and her stamina doesn't help her either. Even if they can't tell their minds to move, after a few more seconds, the jutsu will be released. Hurry Naruto!"_

**Back with Sakura and the demon brothers**

Tazuna and Sakura were panicking, especially the latter who was sweating, "I can't hold the jutsu any longer!"

Gozu and Meizu chuckled out loud only to hear something drop on the floor. It was too late and the smoke had spread. Within seconds, both brothers were on the floor slipping into unconsciousness.

Tazuna and Sakura's eyes widened. They didn't see the person who threw the sleeping gas but the former guess correctly, _"You finally made it Naruto." _

**Sasuke vs Haku**

Sasuke was getting his butt handed to him. A few minutes ago he was keeping up with Haku, without his Sharingan and now he was caught in some special jutsu and was forced to rely on this bloodline, not that it helped.

Finally Sasuke faulted, and Haku hit him with a barrage of senbon. The Uchiha boy let out a loud pained breath, and Sakura could stand it no longer. She ran forward into the battle, leaving Tazuna behind.

Turning her head back to Tazuna she shouted, "I'm sorry, I need to help Sasuke-kun!"

Zabuza who'd just kicked Kakashi into the railing of the bridge thought, _"Now's my chance. Sorry Naruto. I was really looking forward to hanging with you."_

The former mist ninja blurred out of Kakashi's sight and the latter cursed him and the girl for giving the enemy an opening.

Sakura picked up one of the kunai and threw it at Haku who was inside the mirror only for the boy to repel the kunai with a senbon.

Zabuza thanked the girl as he flew past her heading straight to Tazuna ignoring the fallen demon brothers.

Sakura stopped in her tracks as she felt Zabuza move past her.

Sasuke watched in shock as he was about to witness another life being taken. Kakashi himself knew that he wouldn't make it in time to stop Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword at Tazuna who had no time to scream or say a prayer, and it sliced the bridge builder in half.

Sakura screamed her lungs off, "Tazuna!"

What shocked everyone the most was that Tazuna turned into water and fell to the floor! The said man was leaning against the railing of the bridge panting but shocked that he was still alive.

Zabuza smirked, "It looks as if Naruto Uzumaki isn't a coward after all huh?"

Sakura perked up at the name and Kakashi looked relieve to see the familiar blonde in his blue and black attire, having to katanas attached to his side. However, he noticed that the boy had covered his entire head with the hoodie and disappeared.

Old memories of the jutsu Naruto just did resurfaced in Kakashi's head. _"Naruto can become invisible?"_

Zabuza was thinking along the same lines. He now had to rely on sound and heard Naruto approaching him with a katana drawn.

Sounds of metal clashed on the bridge and Zabuza was smirking all throughout the sword battle. "You're obviously not used to fighting with a blade because I can hear your movements and counter them."_" Though, I'm amazed that you can slash from five different directions (vertical, left, right, diagonals)."_

Naruto, who was invisible, missed a slash and Zabuza capitalized with a counter kick that turned Naruto, who reappeared, into water.

Zabuza was looking around for the real Naruto, as was Kakashi and everyone else conscious witnessing the battle. Kakashi used Zabuza's confusion to make his final move. "**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu)"

Kakashi's ninken (ninja dogs) erupted from the ground beneath Zabuza and bit it in several places, holding him down while Kakashi performed hand seals and the sound of birds could be heard.

Zabuza listened to Kakashi's voice as did Haku who was out of the mirrors making an attempt to go after Kakashi but was punched in the gut and then in the face sending him flying past Zabuza. Naruto's **Toton Jutsu** (Transparency Escape Jutsu) had finally vanished after a full three minutes of use. Fifteen water clones could be seen protect and shielding Tazuna.

Kakashi ran towards Zabuza who was only a few feet away from Kakashi. "**Chidori** (One Thousand Birds)"

Zabuza waited for his death to come but it never did. In front of him was Haku who was almost the victim of a lightning jutsu. Kakashi, along with Haku and Zabuza were paralyzed and could not move.

Kakashi questioned, turning his eye to his right, "Naruto, why did you use the **Kanashibari no Jutsu **(Temporary Paralysis Jutsu) just now."

Kakashi knew that Zabuza was tired from their fight and couldn't use his arms well after his dogs had bitten him, but Kakashi was even more worn out. In between the Sharingan and using the Chidori, he barely had enough left in him to still stand.

The blonde boy responded, "It's time to accept the proposition Kakashi-sensei. We only wanted them beaten enough as to prevent betrayal from them if they were fully healthy. Besides, I'd feel guilty killing them if he really turns out to be my family. I know for a fact that he's not related to **him** but my mother was from another village and it is possible that he could have Uzumaki blood running in his veins, am I correct, Zabuza?"

Zabuza smirked at the boys thinking, "Yes, I took on my father's name and looks but my real name is actually Zabuza Uzumaki, which is my mother's name. Is Kushina your mother Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "That makes us first cousins because my mother is Kushina's older sister. She was killed by a parent of one of the students from my academy. That's why I killed all those students, as revenge. This new information also explains why you, for a beginner is good at the use of swords and water jutsus."

Before they could think any more on their situation, a shrill laugh sounded from the far end of the bridge. Everyone turned to see a small man and around forty thugs climbing out of a couple of boats.

Zabuza growled, "I'm not finished yet, "Gato."

Gato snickered, "You are now. It's pitiful that you haven't killed a Cyclops, an old man, and three kids yet when the numbers were even and you had the advantage. No matter, my friends here will finish the job and they'll kill you too!"

Zabuza slowly said, "It appears we are not enemies anymore, Kakashi." The nin tensed as Gato walked over to the unconscious demon brothers and kicked them.

Zabuza growled, "Kid, give me that katana."

Naruto wordlessly tossed the katana to Zabuza, who caught it in his mouth; the man had torn through the bandage mask with his teeth. Although slowed by the fight with Kakashi, Zabuza rushed Gato and his men with great speed and Naruto followed his cousin.

Gato realized his folly having moved far from his protection. The small business man turned and fled behind the muscle bound thugs, who prepared to meet Zabuza's attack.

The ninja ripped through them like nothing, and Naruto backed him up to ensure that no further harm came to his relative. He watched in fascinated shock as blood flew from torn bodies, and cries of pain and death went out. Zabuza cut a line straight through, reaching Gato and with a whirl, cut his throat with the bloody katana. The businessman cried out and fell off the bridge and into the water.

Zabuza turned around,and The Demon of the Mist stumbled past the thugs, who made no moves against him, partially in fear of the blonde boy who had floored them, and partially from shock that Gato was dead. Zabuza reached the demon brother's body and collapsed by from pain and exhaustion, panting heavily on his back.

Haku rushed to Zabuza's side,pulling out a vile from his sleeve and feeding it to Zabuza.

One thug broke the silence, "Hey! He killed Gato, now how are we gonna get paid?"

"Yeah!"

"I know, we'll loot that town over there! They're bound to have something of value!"

The thugs cheered, but eyed the ninja warily. Kakashi looked about ready to keel over, while the Sakura and Tazuna were still by the lying Sasuke. Only Naruto looked relatively fresh and ready who jumped back to his teams side.

Naruto growled stepping forward, "Over my dead body."

The bandits and thugs snickered, "That can be arranged, kid."

Suddenly an arrow flew and stuck itself in front of the feet of the cheering thugs. They stared at it, then started looking around for who had shot it.

"The next one won't miss!"

At the bridge's entrance, Inari along with all of the townspeople stood ready to fight. They were armed to the teeth with pitchforks, pans, rolling pins, and a few swords. Inari was holding an arrow launcher; all the townsfolk had determined looks on their faces, looking more alive than any of the Konoha nin had seen them.

The thugs eyed them warily, Zabuza had cut their numbers almost in half, and there were at least four times their number in front of them, plus the Konoha ninja. The blond boy gave them a grin, and formed a tiger seal saying, "**Taju Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multi Water Clone Jutsu)."

Suddenly there was fifty of him! That sealed it, the thugs turned and fled for their lives.

Once the two boats had disappeared in the distance, the whole crowd gave a roar of triumph, but Naruto ignored it when he heard Sakura's voice.

Sakura was screaming over her love, "Sasuke-kun! Oh my god, he's moving!"

Naruto's head whipped around, to stare at Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was hugging him and crying. Naruto could clearly see that his teammate's eyes were open, although he looked like he was fighting to hang on to consciousness.

Naruto knew, "You're awfully soft Haku. You weren't trying to kill him in the first place."

"Good evening, Naruto"

Kakashi collapsed with a thump, knocked out again, most likely from chakra exhaustion like before. Naruto shook his head at his teacher; the man was obviously out of shape. Sasuke was alive, Naruto's tears started to form but now they were tears of joy, and his teammate was alive.

* * *

**A week or two later**

Tsunami hugged each of them, Kakashi's was much longer. "Thanks for everything you've done for us."

The bridge had been finished, a huge portion of the village had come out to help, and in a few days after Gato had died, the bridge had been completed. Everything that was stolen from the country had been recovered by Haku and the demon brothers.

Team seven along with Zabuza and co stayed at Tazuna's house to recover. Kakashi and Zabuza had slept off thier exhaustion for a few days, and Sasuke was tended to as well. All of Haku's senbon had pierced him in non-vital areas, and the boy was fine after four or five days. Like Kakashi, Sasuke had suffered chakra depletion, but it wasn't as severe. Recovery went easier because Haku was better at medicine than Sakura was.

Sakura had been uninjured. Naruto was completely fine despite although he was exhausted from using so much chakra.

Guard was really unnecessary, but one genin was always with Tazuna and the rest of the workers at the bridge. The rest of the time was spent resting for everyone except Naruto, who was determined to throw himself back into training in the week.

A day of rest had him up again and he was working on improving his use of jutsus, basics, created, and newly learned ones. Kenjutsu came the day after he'd practiced jutsus.

The blond ignored Sakura assertions to rest and relax, the mission was over and there was no need to train for now.

Naruto, as usual ignored the irritated Sakura.

By the time they were leaving, Naruto had begun water walking combined with lead concentration, and had two Kage Bunshin sparring on water.

Tazuna smiled widely, "You all did a splendid job! We won't forget to send the rest of the money to you for the mission's real ranking."

Naruto cheered, ""B-rank pay!"

Kakashi tangled his hair, "A-rank, actually. Send it along when business has picked up again, we're in no rush."

Inari sniffed, "I'm going to miss you guys. Even you, Sasuke you arrogant jerk."

Sasuke replied neutrally, "I probably won't remember you next week."

Naruto threw an arm around the Uchiha boy's shoulder, grinning at Inari. "He'll probably think about you every day!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, "Get off me!"

The villagers shared smiles along with Haku, and Tsunami laughed then turned to her son, "Inari, I've seen how talented you are in ninjutsu from your practicing. If that is the life you want for yourself, you can go with them back to Konoha, if they'll have you."

Inari stared at his mom, "Really?"

Tsunami nodded and Inari looked at Kakashi, then Zabuza, then Haku and finally at his nii-chan, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Inari hugged his mom and Tazuna and waved good-bye to the villagers. "I'll come back every once and a while and I'll be strong I promise."

Team seven, Zabuza and co departed, waving back at the Wave country villagers as they headed back to their own village. As they were disappearing, Tazuna snapped his fingers remembering something.

"We have to label the bridge!"

"That's right dad." Tsunami nodded, "But what do we call it?"

Tazuna's chest puffed out, "Great Tazuna-"

Tsunami shouted suddenly, "The Great Naruto Bridge of Heroes!"

The villagers cheered, they loved the idea. Tazuna sighed in depression, and Tsunami patted him on the back. Tsunami chuckled, "Maybe the next one, dad."

Tazuna snuffled, "No one appreciates me. It would have been a super name!"

Wave country went on to become a great center for trade; with the bridge it was now easily accessible from the mainland. Fishing and shipping returned and the townspeople once again controlled all the trade. They never forgot Team seven and demons of the mist who had helped free them from Gato and his corporation, just as the former never forgot them, though some of them pretended not to.

Naruto learned an important lesson in Wave, sometimes a shinobi must kill. But a shinobi is not merely a weapon, and not just a tool. A shinobi is who they must be for their precious people, their village. This meant they must kill, they must lie, and they must become something that no human should become.

Naruto could not kill his heart, because it is what gave him strength, Team seven, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, The Hokage, Konoha ninjas and even the villagers.

Naruto thought to himself, "I will protect them all, for they are precious to me."

Chapter end

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter seven. And since it is chapter 7, which is Naruto's team number, this one had to be long. As promised, I gave you guys some Naruto Hinata action without revealing too much or progression their close friendship too fast.

I hope you guys like the way did the action in this chapter. Tried to focus not so much on repeating the manga but I tried not to make Sakura look so weak and useless although, she slipped up big time. Kakashi got his butt kick on the bridge because in this fic, Zabuza wasn't toying around. I kept the demon brothers, Haku and Zabuza around because they are interesting characters who deserve screen time. I also hope you like the direction I'm going with in making Zabuza being one of the Uzumaki.

No it won't be easy getting into Konoha with three missing nin and two extra travellers but Zabuza has been truthful, in this fic, that he has Uzumaki blood in him, it's just that he and Naruto have the same case of having their fathers looks and not the mothers.

Spoiler alert, they will live in Naruto's apartment building free of charge while Inari stays with Naruto and attends the ninja academy. Expect a rivalry between Inari and Konohamaru, who both are same age and respect Naruto a lot.

In this fic, the demon brothers are 19 instead of 26 in the manga.

From here on out, this fic wil get sweeter and sweeter so be warned you might get a few cavities. I'm not going to overpower Naruto though. His beastness will come in time.

Data book time

Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku are the same from the first Databook so no new stats.

Gozu & Meizu Stats

Nin:3 Tai: 3 Gen: 1.25 Int: 2.25 Str: 2.5 Spd: 3 Sta: 2.25 Hand Seals: 2.75 total: 20

Jutsu Description

**Taju Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** (Multi Water Clone Jutsu) B rank- larger version of the Mizu Bunshin Jutsu

**Chidori** (One Thousand Birds) A rank - This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

**Toton Jutsu** (Transparency Escape Jutsu) C-rank – This technique invented by Naruto is a manipulation and combination of the cloak invisibility jutsu and shadowing stealth jutsu. Instead of using a cloak, Naruto's entire clothing is made of the special cloak that is double layered. Once chakra is pushed into the clothing, Naruto becomes invisible for a short period of time allowing Naruto to move without losing the invisibility. However, the technique can be seen through with Byakugan and Sharingan.

**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu** (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Jutsu) B rank - This jutsu allows Kakashi to summon his own personal Ninken to perform special tasks. After he marks an opponent with his blood, Kakashi rolls out a scroll and smears his blood across it. Afterwards he places it between his hands and makes the seals before he slams the scroll into the ground. The Ninken are summoned there and travel through the ground following the scent of the blood. When the target is found, they erupt from the ground and hold down the opponent with their mouths.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews I've been receiving. 80 reviews in 7 chapters is a good sight to see. I'm glad that you guys like the little twists and turns I've made to the story. Please be patient with me because I know I don't always get the story out on time but I really put effort into this particular chapter and hope you guys enjoy it. I got through one exam and have two more to go so I tried getting you guys the eight chapter before I take the next two. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Friends and Family: Complications & Kidnappings**

Eight figures were dashing through the trees at a speed that would make most civilians have a heart attack. Not Inari though, he was piggy backing his brother, Naruto, who had positioned his back pack on his chest. The formation that the ninjas had set up placed Zabuza and crew in an inner diamond while Team seven were in the outer diamond with Sasuke taking point, Sakura and Naruto on their sides and Kakashi taking point.

They were only about an hour away from the village gates when Kakashi recommended for them to walk the rest of the way.

"Ok guys, I think we can all regain our energy by walking the rest of the way to the village."

Zabuza eyed Kakashi for any form of deception and cautiously said, "Sure." _"I wonder why he summoned that mutt though. Did he rat us out?" _

It wasn't that Zabuza didn't trust the team, he trusted his new cousin Naruto of course. Over the few days they were making their way to Konoha, the two had bonded in a way that would surprise many. Even though most of his injuries had healed, his arms were still useless and he could barely lift his sword. That would leave him vulnerable if Kakashi didn't follow through on the agreement.

He was brought out of his musing by the laughter of the demon brothers who had responded to Naruto's boasting of his pranks.

Zabuza joined in on the conversation, "So Naruto, what's it like being the strongest member of your team?"

Kakashi perked an eyebrow at Zabuza and then looked back at the quiet Sasuke who had stopped walking, soon everyone did.

Naruto burst into laughter, "Hahahahahahahaha! I'm not the strongest one."

Sasuke smirked and gave his usual reply, "Hn."

The old Sakura would have immediately smarted her way into the conversation, trying to boost Sasuke's ego, but the new Sakura new better. "Don't sell yourself short Naruto. You're pretty competent for a dead last. Makes me wonder if you're performance in the academy was intentional."

Said boy blushed, a little.

Sasuke smirked and gave his input, "It isn't enough to beat me, right dobe?"

Naruto didn't respond because he didn't need to. He looked at Zabuza who then looked at Haku, who then looked at the demon brothers, who looked at Inari, who looked at Naruto, and they all started laughing again. It irritated Sasuke to no end.

"_Go on and laugh, I have the Sharingan and soon enough, I'll master it and then which of you will be laughing."_

Sasuke knew the issue of Naruto being as strong as or stronger than him wasn't the issue of his irritation; it was the fact that the one person he could relate was no longer relatable. He and Naruto were both alone and didn't have a family, until now.

"_Why'd they have to show up?" _

The group continued walking contemplating what the lone kunoichi had said. Each had their own thoughts on the matter.

Naruto's thoughts were as he was glancing at his teammate, _"Sasuke is stronger than me and those eyes give him a huge advantage now that he would be able to copy my jutsus, but I'm going to become strong so I'm not worried about Sasuke. Could he do what that guy did to me though? Nah Sasuke's not that demented. Kakashi-sensei is right. I can trust him… I hope so"_

Gozu and Meizu thought, _"This weakling has the guts to talk after her performance on this entire mission? So what, her genjutsu only lasted a few seconds I wouldn't get caught next time."_

Haku pondered, _"The Uchiha boy is strong. Any longer in the ice mirrors and I would've have lost the fight, even though I was holding back."_

"Zabuza stop it with the competitiveness. Naruto and Sasuke are teammates so there's no need for them to compete against each other, let alone say who's stronger." Kakashi focused on the task at hand, ignoring his own thoughts for the moment. _"Besides, Hokage-sama and Anbu will be here soon."_

Inari was whispering something in Naruto's ears that had the blonde boy grinning. Zabuza loudly voiced his thoughts, "Not a bad team you have Kakashi. But a team is only as strong as its **weakest **link."

Naruto voiced his confusion, "What do you mean?"

A new incoming voice said, "It doesn't matter. He won't be alive long enough to explain that."

The cat masked ninja leapt at Zabuza with a katana in hand however Haku jumped in front of the man parrying the attack with Naruto's katana.

"_That won't do you any good."_

She soon found herself crashing into a tree from a kick to his skull.

The Hokage in his white robe and hat landed on the ground with six more Anbu.

Kakashi leapt to the side to check on the now unconscious Anbu, "Naruto you really think it was necessary to knock out a superior officer?"

Sasuke and Sakura stood in disbelief at what their teammate just did. The demon brothers were ready to battle.

Inari ran behind the nearest tree to take cover but to also view what was about to go down.

The Hokage spoke, "Naruto-kun, you do realize the punishment for attacking your superior is imprisonment right?"

"He attacked my cousin so I had to do something!"

One of the Anbu in a bird mask hissed, "He's not your cousin! He's just using your heritage as a means to get what he want and escape trouble!"

Hokage spoke, " Bird-san I will let your slip up pass this one time, so will I for you too, Naruto-kun."

Zabuza and his crew were silent throughout the whole thing. Inari, Sasuke and Sakura fell to the floor after a chop to the neck.

Naruto looked at the old man with sad puppy eyes and realized it wasn't working, "Sad eyes jutsu didn't work. Anyway Hokage-sama, what's up with all this hostility, didn't Kakashi-sensei already explain everything that went down on our mission?"

The leader of Konoha nodded, "Yes he did. However, we need physical proof to verify Zabuza's claim about the two of you being relatives."

Naruto retorted, "If that was the case then why did this guy over here try to kill Zabuza. And if proof was all you needed why you didn't say that in the first place. I have the entire samples I think you'd need to run tests."

The ninjas around Naruto stared as the boy digged into his big back and stared pulling out plastics and tubes with blood.

Zabuza scowled at the blonde in disgust and happiness, "When did you get that brat?" _"Thank you Naruto, you are a genius!"_

Naruto chuckled, "Hey a ninja can't reveal all his secrets right Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded but perked up at Naruto's next question and the tone in which it was asked.

"Even if it doesn't turn out to be true, they can stay right?"

There was silence. No one spoke, they only pondered.

Kakashi sighed, _"Believe it or not, these five have grown attached to each other, especially Naruto and Zabuza."_

Sarutobi replied, "I'm sorry they can't stay if the test results we've done earlier don't prove that Zabuza is an Uzumaki."

Naruto lowered his head and turn around to say goodbye to his friends and lone cousin just in case.

He reached Zabuza and hugged the man who didn't hug him back, instead Zabuza chuckled, "I can't believe Konoha's greatest prankster fell for such an obvious prank!"

Naruto perked up in shock, "What?"

Everyone else besides Naruto burst into laughter although the invisible barrier seals surrounding them didn't let the sound escape.

The Hokage explained, "Kakashi had already sent us samples while you were still recovering. He is an Uzumaki and it also shows that Haku may also have Uzumaki traits running in his veins, not as much as Zabuza though. We decided to play a prank on you since everyone here has been a victim of your pranks. Don't worry; Zabuza didn't realize it was a prank until I made an intentional slip up in my last statement."

Zabuza sweat dropped which gained more laughter and Naruto joined in on the laughter as well, until his laughter turned into sobbing and tears were rolling down his face.

The laughter died down and soon everyone realized that they may have taken the joke a little too far. Sarutobi stepped forward to console the boy but a puff of smoke appeared.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu **(Sexy Jutsu)!"

Every ninja besides Kakashi and Haku fainted from blood loss.

Naruto chuckled as his henge dropped, "Suckers! That's what you get for pranking the greatest prankster in all the elemental nations!"

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the forest **

Rats were moving towards a masked ninja who had a cloak over him. Said ninja intercepted them with a scroll and the rats dissolved into it, turning into writing. _"I've got to report this to leader-sama."_

* * *

**Three Days Later in Konoha- Hokage's Office**

The professor of Konoha sat at his desk with a stack of paper on it. Danzou sat at his left while Homaru and Koharu sat at his right. Four ninja stood in front of them in order of height.

The tallest of them, Zabuza (now known as Kushiro) wore Konoha's ninja uniform (red swirls on each upper arm) with the exception of the flak jacket and instead of it being navy, it was completely black. He wore a face mask exactly like Kakashi and wore gloves with the metal plates on them. His hair was reddish brown and part of it was covered by the leaf head band that was diagonally placed on his head with the long bandana coming down his right cheek. He also wore shin guards (camouflage sprayed) over his lower part of his pants with black ninja sandals completing his transformation.

The second tallest of the four, Haku wore his same outfit but the only visible change on him was the long sleeve attire that was black instead of brown. The red Uzumaki swirl also appeared on each of his upper arms. He, like Kushiro was also wearing shin guards, though his retained the silver color.

The next two, Gozu and Meizu (now known Kota and Koto respectively) hadn't made much changed to their appearances besides their hair color, which was now black with streaks of blue. They retained their masks and matching outfits of ninja boots, camouflage pants (forest green) and navy blue shirts. Their arms were adorned by fish nets.

Danzou had his eyes closed, while Homaru and Koharu only watched the ninjas in front of them waiting to hear what their leader had to say.

"You are here today because after this meeting, you will officially become ninjas of Konoha. It was necessary to change your names because of your history in the ninja world. However, your slate has been wiped clean. Nonetheless, you will have to prove yourself before gaining Konoha's full trust."

The Hokage paused to see if they understood and they nodded, "Also, as it relates to your ninja ranks and duties will be as followed, Kota, Koto and Haku are all Genin. You will be barred to compete in the Chunin Exams for 18 months. Your sensei will be Kushiro Uzumaki who is a Tokubetsu Jounin. Kushiro will be starting a kenjutsu program at the ninja academy and it is up to you to recruit other kenjutsu ninjas to aid in making the program official. In regards to the restoration of the Uzumaki Clan…"

Danzou interrupted the Hokage, "There's no need to create an Uzumaki clan. Sure you have a former member of the seven swordsmen but surely Haku and these two are fodder at best."

Homura must have been waiting for Danzou to speak up because he gave his input on the matter, "What ability do these ninja have that Konoha could possible benefit from?"

Koto and Kota narrowed their eyes at the old man and was about to speak when they was silenced by Haku's speed. Haku was now behind Koharu who was about to speak but wasn't given the chance when a kunai was at her throat.

Danzou did his best to hide his shock as did the Hokage.

Haku said in a monotone voice, "You don't really think Kushiro-sama would hold onto a bunch of losers would you?"

Koharu showing her true ninja personality smirked, "It will take more than a little speed to impress me." _"That speed is amazing, even for a boy his age!"_

The boy poured chakra into his kunai as he moved it further from her neck not wanting freeze the woman's voice box.

Everyone in the room beside Haku's partners and the Hokage were shocked at what they saw, even Danzou.

Said man spoke up, "Well I think we've seen enough. The genin can leave. But we still have some more details to discuss with Kushiro."

The Hokage pulled out a scroll labeled as D-rank and tossed it to Haku who looked at Kushiro and received a nod.

The three ninjas left and the meeting resumed with Danzou speaking.

"In order for you to restore or create a clan you will need two additional members, as stated in the clan establishment and restoration act of Konoha."

Sarutobi chuckled at his former best friend, _"You changed your mind that quick Danzou?"_ "Yes, Danzou makes a good point. You will need to find two more Uzumaki before you can call yourself a clan."

Koharu spoke up, "Where are you going to find two more Uzumaki when you can't leave the village?"

Kushiro chuckled, "Don't worry I have a few ideas. Is it possible to marry someone into my clan that meets the basic requirements for being an Uzumaki?"

The Hokage and his two elders nodded but Danzou spoke up, intrigued by the former missing-nin's intelligence, "What are the requirements for being accepted into the Uzumaki clan besides actually having the blood and being married into your "future" clan?"

Kushiro replied, "She would have to at least an aptitude in using a katana of any type and an aptitude or affinity for Suiton is a must. Besides, if she can't put a proper fight against my guardians, Kota and Koto, then she can't be my wife. Like my mother Kushira always said, a wife is no good if she can't protect her family when the time comes for her to do it."

The Hokage applauded the man's thinking but spoke up, "There aren't many ninjas in Konoha with a water affinity, much less, female ninjas. There is one; however, she just went through a recent heartbreak because of a certain Ninjas actions. You could just get her drunk and marry her but she would probably kill you when she wakes up."

Kushiro smirked, "You mean Tsubaki?"

They were all shocked evidence by their eyes widening even Danzou.

Kushiro chuckled, "Already did that and your right, she's a tough one. But I'm a bit disappointed about you guys underestimating me."

* * *

**Flashback – Two days ago**

The streets of Konoha weren't really busy at night. The only places that were open at this time were local clubs and a few selected restaurants, like Ichiraku. Well it wasn't really a restaurant but Tsubaki liked it nonetheless.

Said kunoichi was short to medium height. Her black eyes were beautiful as was her hair (black).that was in a ponytail reaching all the way to her back. She wore Konoha's standard Chunin vest with a short sleeved shirt under it. There were bandages on both forearms that seemed to be concealing something in them.

In the lower half of her body, she wore knee length shorts (shuriken hostler in place) and black shinobi sandals with bandages wrapped around both shins.

The recently promoted Chunin thought, _"A bowl of ramen would do me good after a hard day. Why did those two ninja attack me?"_

It was true. Tsubaki had been attacked in a training ground by what looked like twin ninjas if their eyes and hair color were anything to go by.

**Flashback within a Flash back**

Tsubaki was kneeling by the tree thinking to herself about her life and the recent events that took place in it. _"Mizuki, why did you do it? Now my comrades think I might be a traitor too."_

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of shuriken coming straight at her. They hit here straight on, or so the ninjas that attacked her thought. A wooden log laid there with shuriken stuck in them.

Mysterious ninja #1 uttered, "**Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitution)!"

His partner in crime spoke up, "In the tree."

Tsubaki threw kunai's with (exploding tags rolled up into the kunai) at her attackers who side stepped them at continued moving towards her leaping in the air and she met them with chakra enhanced speed but used another **Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Substitution).

The boys looked behind them to see the kunoichi kneeling on the ground then hearing a frightening sound.

**BOOM**

The explosion sent them flying backwards toward the water and Tsubaki created a final set of hand seals, **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Release: Violent Water Wave).

The two ninjas recovered fast enough to dodge the attack but still landed in the water, resurfacing later before they disappeared.

**Flashback within a Flashback End**

Tsubaki sat at on the stool thinking about what type of ramen to eat. _"I guess it doesn't matter."_

"Looks like the pretty lady can't decide what she'll be having for dinner."

This new voice broke the thoughts of the Chunin who was now focused on the person standing next to her. The man was a tall and noticeably muscular with pale but beautiful skin, short spiky red-brown hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He had a relatively narrow jawline from what she was seeing. _"Whoa, who is he?"_

Kushiro spoke up, "May I join you, if it doesn't bother you of course."

Tsubaki nodded quickly not trusting her voice at the moment and she heard the man speak up, "My cousin likes this place. He's always bragging about Ichiraku being the best place that serves ramen in the whole word."

At this, Teuchi perked up but asked the duo what they would be having.

Before Tsubaki could say anything Kushiro spoke up, "The pretty lady will have a bowl of miso ramen and I'll have the beef ramen. We'd also like a bottle of sake if you don't mind."

Teuchi replied, "Coming right up."

"My name is Kushiro by the way, what's yours?"

She hesitated a moment, unsure if she should trust a total stranger and divulge information about herself. Teuchi then brought them there orders.

Kushiro spoke up again, "Miss, I can't do anything to you. There's anbu all around the area and one right across the streets hidden in the shadows."

Her eyebrows rose in shock at the man's skill to notice Anbu and she said, "I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you."

Kushiro poured some sake into her cup and the rest was history.

* * *

**Flashback end**

All three of Kushiro's superiors were both surprised and disappointed by Kushiro's details though their faces didn't show it. He had easily let his Genin spy and test out the Chunin's strength and abilities then worked his way in. Getting her drunk was not the classiest way but in the end, he was now a husband.

Kushiro must have caught on to what they were thinking and said, "Yea I know it wasn't classy but I brought her some flowers and we had a picnic on the Hokage monument so now she's only throwing rocks at me instead of kunai."

The Hokage sweat dropped.

Koharu voiced her thoughts, "So how will you find the remaining Uzumaki member?"

Kushiro was about to respond when a fox the size of an adult Inuzuka dog appeared in the office, startling everyone except Kushiro.

The single tailed fox spoke up, "Don't worry I am an ally of Konoha. My name is Kio. Naruto-san summoned and asked me to bring this man here for you to protect him from his former country's new leader."

The Hokage looked at the unconscious figure on top of the kitsune and recognized him as Shibuki of the Hidden Waterfall Village, as did the rest of the individuals in the room. He was bandaged in several places.

Danzo spoke his concern to the talking fox, "Why should we help him?"

The fox narrowed his eyes at the bandaged man, "I can't give you all the details as Naruto-san and his team will be arriving in Konoha soon. However, I do know that the waterfall village came under attack by some rogue ninja and Shibuki was injured protecting the villagers. After Naruto-san and Sasuke-san defeated the leader of the group, Chunin and other ninjas from the Hidden Waterfall village staged a successful but non-violent overthrowing of Shibuki from leadership because he, as they claimed, showed foreigners the entrance to the village. They didn't retaliate however, because Kakashi soon arrived but they did banish Shibuki and plotted to kill him hence the reason I am now here."

Homura spoke up, "I still see no reason why we should help this fellow. If he was taken out easily by a few rogue ninja that two genin could defeat, what that says about him as a ninja?"

"I say he is strong and has potential considering he was able to drink the hero's water and still be alive from the whole ordeal. But I guess that can be attributed to some of the Uzumaki blood that flows through his veins."

A shocking silence filled the room and the fox spoke again, "Kitsunes like me have the ability to smell the blood of people. I knew Kushina's blood and when I met Naruto-san, their blood immediately matched. This Shibuki here also has strong blood ties to Uzumaki as does this one who is conscious."

Kushiro perked up, "I'm Kushiro, cousin of Naruto."

The fox nodded. "Well I'll be taking my leave. I will leave him in your care." The fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi clicked his fingers and an Anbu appeared. "Take him to the hospital to have his wounds treated. No harm is to come to him."

"Yes Hokage-sama." He vanished.

Kushiro smiled, "Naruto I can always count on you to make things easier. Not only do I have a whole apartment building but he saved me a lot of trouble looking for another Uzumaki. Though, it really is impressive for him to survive after drinking a forbidden tool as that."

Danzo voiced his thoughts, "this is an interesting turn of events isn't it? Although, you need blood tests have to be done to prove this. "

Homaru and Koharu merely nodded. That is until another man barged in the door. Ebisu looked like he'd been through hell and back as he was bent over panting hard.

"Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi sighed, "Another head-ache. Why did I ever take this job?"

Danzo could be seen wearing a smile until he heard what Ebisu was saying. The room went cold and he now understood fully why Sarutobi was the Hokage.

* * *

**Somewhere outside North of Konoha**

"I was hoping to capture the demon scum and taking him to my master, but you will do just fine pretty girl," certain man whispered to the unconscious figure.

"She's pretty and looks good enough to eat. Let me taste her," said a fat man who had his hair in a ponytail sticking up into the sky. He was dressed in an all grey jumpsuit. (Did I mention he was fat?)

"No I want to taste her first. You can eat the Hokage's grandkid", said a fat man, who looked like the other fat man.

The leader said venomously, "Fujin and Raijin, none of you will touch her or the kid. She is a valuable asset to my master's research and he will make good ransom money. He will kill you if you mess this up. And I'll make sure you never eat if you do."

"Uuhhhhhhhh Ok!" The twin brothers uttered.

It was then that a female figure landed next to their leader holding a large object. She had neck length purple and wore a violet short sleeved shirt. Her black tights reached her thighs and her boots reach four inches below her knees.

"Have you successfully stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, Ami?"

She replied seductively "Yes, Zuki-kun."

"Good, we don't have much time before Konoha makes its move to recover three of its precious stolen treasures. Fujin and Raijin can hold my Fuma Shurikens and as a reward you will get all the food you can eat in our destination." said the leader.

"Yes, Yes, let's go!" the Legendary Stupid Brothers said in unison.

"Ami, carry the girl with you and I'll keep the scroll and the boy. Let's move out," he said.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Kushiro made sure to stay in the back of the group of 30 ninjas in front of the tower. He'd noticed there were about 7 Hyuga's there, who were led by Hiashi from what he could hear. _"He must be the leader of the Hyuga clan."_

He came to the conclusion that Naruto's friend might be in trouble. He left a Kage Bunshin and took off hoping that the Kage Bunshin would dispel after it received vital information.

It was then that the Hokage spoke.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I will make this brief as possible because time is of the essence. And I will not be interrupted. These five A-rank missions that you are about to undertake must be successfully completed. You will put your life on the line to do so. The first is that Forbidden scroll of seals has been stolen, and no, Naruto is not the culprit. She is Ami, a Genin of Konoha and accomplice of the first person who tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll. Recover it at all costs.

Because of her actions, she is now a B-rank ninja. Second, my grandson has been kidnapped and the culprits are said to be the Legendary Stupid Brothers, Fujin and Raijin. Though they are B-rank criminals who were supposed to be in prison, they are now A-rank because they kidnapped my family. And finally, the heiress of the Hyuga clan was kidnapped a few minutes ago. We have reason to believe all these incidents are related therefore the reason for having all of you here. A Jounin confirmed that it was none other than Mizuki, who kidnapped her. Do whatever you have to bring her back. Asuma, Might Guy and Kurenai will be leading this group. Scatter."

With that, they were all gone and only the Hokage and Hiashi were left standing.

Hiashi asked, "Are you sure that is enough men to bring my daughter back and accomplish the other missions, Hokage-sama?"

"They are all very capable ninjas and they understand the situation at hand perfectly. You need not worry. After all, the Hyuga's are very strong, are they not?" the Hokage stated.

"Indeed. Pardon my leave." The Hyuga said and teleported away.

Meanwhile, Zabuza had reached Naruto's house, the boy's favorite place and searched for anything that could help him finding the girl. He then stumbled across a small fragment of her jacket. He'd be able to sniff her out thanks to his sense training a while back, even though the scent on the cloth wasn't strong.

Three other figures landed by his side and he recognized them as his Genin but said nothing.

Kushiro thought, _"So I finally get to kill you huh Mizuki. You left your teammate to die but now you're going to meet him in the afterlife. You'd just better hope Naruto doesn't find out about this."_

All Kushiro said was, "Let's go."

* * *

Chapter end

And so there you have it. Don't panic because Naruto, Hinata and team seven didn't make a full appearance in the chapter. Gave Naruto a break and decided to focus on Zabuza now known as Kushiro. Expect details of how these recent events to occur in chapter 9, which will be long and epic because if u hadn't notice, Naruto has a nine tailed demon in him that he has yet to tap into its power and chapter nine is next. Oops I spoiled it. Look forward to some ass kicking action.

By the way, Ami is the purple hair girl (16) who bullied Sakura when they were in the ninja academy. Sorry again for the late chapter but I promise you chapter 9 will be so awesome you'll be begging for a double chapter.

Also decided to play to Kushiro's character by having him marry Tsubaki after getting her drunk. You'll eventually see the real reason for him doing so though and she will eventually calm down, especially after chapter 9 when what a certain traitor's actions becomes public knowledge.

Who could that mystery ninja in the forest be? Keep reading to find out. Inari will be dealt will next chapter as well.

Enjoy. Reviews. Thanks.

P.S had to edit the Fuki part cuzz i just realized, after a review that it was actually Ami not Fuki with purple hair. thanks for the heads up.


End file.
